Love, Lies, Life And Sirius
by Elmo's-world-460
Summary: Emili Romaine was an average witch who has just graduated her 6th year at Hogwarts. Her best friends haven't written and she's all alone. With her twin brother, Tanner, being best friends with the mauarauders who knows what might happen!
1. Sirius Comes Over

Love, Lies, Life...Sirius

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE!**

Emili Romaine stared out the window of her victorian mansion. She was sitting on her windowseat, and listening to one of her favorite bands, Fall Out Boy. She sighed, and slid down the wall, hugging a pillow to herself. She was extremely bored. Her friends hadn't written or spoken to her since after they had gotten off of the train two weeks ago.

Emili was witch that had just graduated from her sixth year of Hogwarts school Of Withcraft and Wizardry. Her best friends, Lily Evans, Skyler Clearwaters and Billie Morrison, were both on exotic, family vacations while Emili was stuck at home, doing nothing. They had promised that they would write but they hadn't yet. Emili sighed and stepped off of her windowseat. She turned the radio up almost as high as it would go and walked down the stairs. She danced herself into the kitchen, calling for her mom, dad, or even her brother. Her twin brother, Tanner, was considered one of the fifth maurauders. She wasn't complaining though. The maurauders had always been like her brothers. James lived next door to them so they had known eachother forever, Tanner was closest to Sirius though. Remus lived in Scotland, andSirius lived around the block but Emili never dared go to his house.

Nobody had answered her calls. Then Emili found the notes on the fridge. She sighed. Her parents were outon vacationatone place or another, and Tanner went over to pick up Sirius, so that they could hang out at James's house. Emili screamed in frustration, throwing them forcefully in the trash. Her own family didn't even care! She fixed herself something to eat and looked around the ginormous kitchen. Her kitchen was the same size as some people's houses. People always told Emili that they would love to live in a mansion like hers but Emili would have preffered a cozy cottage or something like that. It was foreboding in such a huge house all by herself. And lonely.

Emili toppled off of her bar stool in suprise as loud noises from the entryway startled her. Her brothermust behome. Emili quickly jumped to her feet and walked through the many hallways and turns until she reached the entryway were Tanner stood with Sirius Black.

Sirius smiled at his best friend's sister. No doubt that she was his best friend too though! She giggled and was just heard over her blaring music. Emili's family was all wizarding except for her dad so they had all muggle possessions.

"What no hug?" he asked, pretending to be upset. Emili's smile broadened and she ran into his arms, latching her legs around his waist. He held her petite frame until she bounced back down. Tanner smiled and took Sirius's bags, walking away. Emili got a confused look on her face.

"Why are you're bags here?"

"Are you that appalled that I'm gonna be staying with you?" Emili rolled her eyes and he put his arm around her shoulder. She slid her arm around his waist and they followed Tanner through the halls, up stairs, and around turns until they reached his room.

"So has James's darling Lilykins written you yet?" Sirius asked, throwing the zipper, and tossing the lid of his suitcases off. Emili's face fell.

"No."

"That's too bad." Tanner mused, walking over to his closet. He threw the double doors open and felt around through the clothes for a minute. Then there was a click and his closet split completely in two and disappeared into the walls. Tanner's room had expanded and looked like another three rooms had been added. There was another bed and it looked like an overlarge hotel suite. Plus the other half of the room had looked like that before. It was huge.

Emili sighed, "Have fun. Come see me when you're done unpacking." she waved and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sirius waved at Emili and watched her as she exited the room. He walked over to the doorway and watched her retreating back until she disappeared into a room at an opposite end of the hall. Sirius poked his head back into Tanner's room and shut the door behind him. He had a goofy sort of grin on his face. At least, until he saw Tanner standing there, tapping his foot.

Sirius's grin wiped off his face. Tanner started to laugh, relaxing.

"It's alright mate. Don't hold it in. Just say it!" he chuckled, slapping him on the shoulder. Sirius grinned again.

"Dude...You're sister is HOT!" he exclaimed.

"Grew up a lot huh?" Tanner said, settling himself on his bed, with his hands folded behind his head.

"Yeh." Sirius agreed. He went over to his bed and sprawled across it. He turned around and there was a picture on his nightstand. It was of Emili when she was eleven. She had bright blonde hair, with thick, brown streaks, she was short, smiling shyly, and standing in the middle of the five of them, wearing her school robes. She looked like she was already thirteen.

Sirius glared at Tanner and he started laughing. Sirius turned around to the other side. Then another nightstand appeared and there was a picture of Emili now. She was leaning against a white arbor, covered in flowers. She had her blonde hair left out and you could see her black undercoat, she was smiling confidently and wearing a pair of tiny shorts, and a pink spagetti strap.

Sirius lept out of his bed to see Tanner laughing and rolling around on his bed, his wand in hand. Sirius growled and pounced on him.

"Dude this is gonna be held against you forever!" he laughed, as Sirius's heavy, muscled body made contact with his and they rolled off the bed, wrestling the whole time.

* * *

Emili walked into her room and shut the door behind her, locking it. She slid down the wood slowly, letting out a breath loudly. Sirius. THE Sirius Black that she was absolutely, crazily, uncontrolably, head-over-heels, IN LOVE with...Was staying at her house for the rest of the summer. Emili jumped in fright as a loud 'THUMP' hit her widow. The tawny owl was carrying three letters. It shook it's head and charged at the window again. Emili ran to the window and quickly slid it open.

The owl flew in and dropped the letters on her head. They were from her friends. Emili jumped up and down, screaming. She finally stopped and tore open the one from Billie first. It said:

**_Emi,_**

**_What is happening baby? I miss you SOOOOOO BAD! But guess what? I met the cutest guy in France. His name's Pierre. I liked him so much. But...It didn't exactly work out. More on that later! We have more important matters. Like making sure that it's okay with your parents that I come over tomorrow and spend the rest of the summer at your house! AHHHHHH! I know! You're probably jumping up and down and screaming right now! _**(she was) **_But anyways, write me back! LUV YOU SO MUCH!_**

_**Billie xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**P.S. Like my new owl? Her name's Untitled! LOL!**_

Emili was jumping around in circles squealing excitedly. Billie was coming to stay with her tomorrow. She knew that her parents wouldn't care. They were never home, plus they had already said okay to Sirius so...

The next one was from Lily.

_Hi Emi!_

_Well I just got back from Australia! It is AMAZING there. There are so many hot 'Azzis!' LOL! Anyway. I got back about yesterday morning and I went straight to Billie's. Don't get jealous! We're coming to your house tomorrow. Even though I resent having to go to any house within a 70 mile radius of James Potter, but it's worth it to see you again!_

_Luv always,_

_LILZ_

**Was up Emi girl?**

**It's Skyler. I had so much fun in America. California is awesome! I got a WICKED tan! I got so many WICKED guys too! Our beach house was on the beach. Did you know that that's why they call them beach houses? Well I got back three days ago and went to Billie's! See you tomorrow! LUV YOU ALWAYZ AND FOREVERZ!**

**SKY!**

Emili collapsed on her bed, sighing in contentment. Then her favorite song came on. Emili turned it up Max. and danced around her room and out into the hall.

* * *

Sirius and Tanner were sitting in the kitchen on bar stools when they were practically blasted away by Emili's squeal and her music blasting up as high as it would go. Suddenly she was in sight, dancing in circles in her white, cargo bermudas, and her olive green spagetti strap. She danced around in circles until she was right between Sirius and Tanner. She grabbed a hold of Sirius's hands and pulled him up to dance with her. He dropped his sandwich in surprise.

She started belting it out:

_I confess, I'm just messed up!_

_Dropping 'I'm sorrys!' like you're still around!_

_And I know you dressed up,_

_"Hey kid you'll never live this down!"_

_And you're just the girl all the guys wanna dance with!_

_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances!_

Sirius started to sing with her now, her singing was mixed in with laughter.

_I'm sleeping on your folks porch again...Dreamin'_

_She said, she said "Oh why don't you just drop dead!_

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me (for hating it)_

_So say, What are you waiting for kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early cause I know, I'm always late!_

Out of nowhere, Sirius twirled her around under his arm and grabbed both her hands. They were dancing crazily and before they knew what was happening, Tanner, Remus, and James had joined in their little duet. The boys knew this song since Emili played it so many times.

_Write me off Give up on me_

_Cause darlin what did you expect_

_I'm just off a lost cause a long shot_

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights_

_Get all the sighs and the moooans just right_

_I'm sleepin on folks porch again dreamin_

_She said, she said "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

_I don't blame you, for being you_

_But you can't blame me (for hating it)_

_So say, what are you waiting for kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late._

_I'm alllllways on! Alwaaaays on!_

_You said you'd keep me honest (alwaaaaays on!)_

_But I won't call you on it (alwaaays on, always on)_

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me (for hating it)_

_So say what are you waiting for, kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early cause I know! I'm always laaaaaaAate!_

_I set my clocks early cause I KNOW! I'm always late!_

Emili's CD ended and she started laughing harder, collapsing to the tile floor of the kitchen. Sirius fell due to dizziness and Emili started laughing harder.

"I LOVE THAT SONG!" she exclaimed, sitting up. Tanner offered his hand and she took it, hauling herself up.

"It scared the crap out of me when you three just appeared out of nowhere." Sirius said, standing up next to Emili. Tanner looked back and forth between Sirius and Emili and then burst out laughing. He had to hold onto Remus for support. The boys looked confused for a minute then looked at Sirius who was glaring at Tanner, and steadily turning pinker, then they understood. Emili and Sirius watched in wonder as the three boys before them, dissolved into a mass of laughing guys.

Emili shook her head and wrapped her arms around Sirius's middle hugging him.

"I'm suddenly really, really tired." she yawned. Sirius rubbed her back and hugged her.

"I'll walk with you to your room." he said.

"I have a better idea." she mumbled, turning him around and jumping on his back. He glared at the boys making weird. suggestive faces. Sirius flipped them off when Emili wasn't looking then bounded up the stairs, Emili squealing.

When they reached her room, Sirius burst through her door and ran over to her bed, turning around and flopping down on it, crushing the helpless Emili underneath him. Sirius laughed and rolled off of her. She patted the spot next to her on the bed. He laid down next to her, smiling shyly. Emili cocked her head at him. He slowly moved in when the sound of glass breaking was heard throughout the house. Emili growled and buried her face in her pillow. Then she changed her mind and snuggled into Sirius.

"I really don't want to know what they're doing to this place." she mumbled, softly.

"So why were you so happy when you came downstairs?"

Emili turned so that her back was to him and she grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled them around her. Sirius's heartrate quickened considerably.

"Billie, Lily, and Skyler are coming over tomorrow morning." she mumbled, leaning her cheek against his chest.

"SIRIUS!" came Tanner's shouting voice.

"WHAT?" yelled Sirius, startling Emili. He felt her jump.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING NAUGHTY THINGS WITH MY SISTER!"

"SHUT UP TANNER!" they both shouted. Emili settled back into him.

"I should go-"

"Sirius if you move I sware I will kill you! Your arms make me warm." she whispered, yawning.

"Okay." he whispered. With that, they both fell asleep.


	2. Love Happens

**Disclaimer: U can kind of tell by the name. I own nothing!**

**Hey y'all! I wasn't very friendly with the first chapter was I? No comments or anything. Well I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope I get at least some reviews. I've never really done this before so...Yeah. This chapter's a good one. Well...I think so! LOL! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2!

A few hours later, James, Remus, and Tanner came bursting through the door to Emili's room. They tip-toed over to her bed and glared at Sirius and Emili.

"If he hurts her, I will murder him!" whispered Tanner.

"She's had too much bad luck with guys anyway." Remus agreed

"They're not even going out yet guys." James mumbled.

"Lets just leave them alone." grumbled Tanner, walking out of the door. They walked into one of the guest rooms that was made especially for James and Remus. It was identical to the one that Sirius and Tanner shared. Tanner shook his bright blonde hair out of his eyes and walked to the closet. He doubled the room the same way that he had doubled his own except the time, one of the walls disappeared and James and Remus's room was connected to the other one.

"Hey Tanner?" James asked

"Yeah?" he mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it on the ground.

"Do you...I mean...Do you got a thing for Billie?" Tanner whipped around and stared at Remus and James.

"Billie as in, Emi's FRIEND Billie?"

"Do we know any other girls named Billie?" asked Remus, folding his arms

"No...W-Why would you say something like that?" he asked, looking anywhere but James and Remus.

"Oh come on Tanner!" Remus cried. "We're your best friends! Plus! You don't share Emi's talent for lying."

Tanner looked like there was a very strong personal debate going on in his head.

"Tanner..." James started.

"FINE!" he yelled, collapsing on his bed.

"I like her. There's just...Something about her. The way she moves. She doesn't walk...She like...Glides. And when she moves or bounces or anything...Those silky black ringlets just AHH!" he yelled in frustration, grabbing a hold of his hair.

"Anything else-" but Remus got cut off when Tanner continued.

"And her eyes! She's got the biggest, roundest, bluest, prettiest eyes that I have ever seen." Tanner let out a sigh and shook his head.

"But all I'll ever be to her is her best friend's brother." he mumbled, sitting up and picking at his duvet.

"Tanner! You-"

"And she's got the cutest frame. It goes, small, BIG, small, perfect!" he said, starting from his neck and demonstrating on his own body.

"Tanner!-"  
"And she's so fun! She's hot and she's always laughing. And her smile! I love-"  
"TANNER!" the boys cut him off.

"What?" he asked, annoyed that they had cut him off in his rant about Billie.

"We get the picture!" said James, rolling his eyes.

"OH! Come on James! You are ALWAYS ranting about your Lilykins!"

"Lets just go to bed please!" Remus yelled, ending their argument. James and Tanner threw one last glare at eachother and then they all flopped onto their beds and the argument was forgotten.

The next morning, Emili was awoken with a start when there was a loud crash that issued from downstairs. Emili groaned and turned over. What she wasn't expecting was the loud groan that issued from the thing next to her. She looked up curiously into Sirius's tired face.

"Why Sirius! What are you doing in my bed? With your arms around me nonetheless!" Sirius blushed as Emili starteed to laugh. She snuggled more into him.

"Emili?"

"Huh?"

"I have something really important that I think you should know."  
Emili looked into his eyes. "What is it?"

"Emili?"

"Huh?"  
"I l-"

"AHHHHHH!" Sirius was cut off by a scream in the doorway. Emili looked over Sirius's shoulder prepared to tell the guys to go away but she wasn't expecting,

"BILLIE!"  
"EMI!"  
"AHHHHHH!" The girls screamed, jumping around and hugging eachother. Lily and Skylar showed up and the screaming got louder. Sirius buried his head underneath Emili's pillow.

Tanner, James, and Remus all came rushing out of their rooms from down the hall and ran to them.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?" shouted James, standing in a Superman pose, but with his wand out. Lily, Skylar, Emili, and Billie, and even Sirius started laughing at the guys. They were all standing there, looking half asleep and in their boxers. Remus, the sensible one, blushed and went back into his room. Tanner and James ran up and hugged the girls. Tanner lingered on Billie and she looked over his shoulder at Emili, who gave her the thumbs up.

Tanner pulled back and looked at James, who was giving Lily a hug. She looked like she was enjoying it though. Everybody was in shock. While Tanner wasn't looking, Billie opened her mouth and pretended to scream, dancing up adn down on the spot. Emili and Skylar did it with her. Then Tanner turned back around and Billie abruptly stopped, smiling at him innocently.

"I'm gonna go get dressed now." he said cautiously, pulling Sirius, and James with him. James had to be pried off of Lily. She was smiling hugely.

"Okay girls. We are going to go swimming and hottubbing!" Emili whispered.

"Do you have the tanning beds set out?" whispered Skylar.

"Yes."

"Wicked." Lily squealed softly

"Why are we whispering?" asked Billie.

"We don't want Tanner, James, Remus, or Sirius to know." Emili answered.

"They'd ruin it." agreed Skylar.

"So while they're in eating breakfast, we will sneak out through the front door and go around the wrap around porch to the garage. Then when we're in the backyard garage, we'll go through the door that leads to the inside poopl and spa so tha they won't hear us!"

"Brilliant." whispered Lily. And with that, they ran into Emili's room with all of their things. Emili expanded her room and guest bedroom the same way that Tanner had done. The girls had to go back several times to get all of their things. It wasn't long before they heard the manly voices that signaled the guys had gone down to breakfast.

Emili was wearing a brown bikini that had big pink poka dots all over it. It had a matching skirt, and boy shorts for bottoms, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked at her friends.

Lily was wearing an emerald green bikini with a silver hoop holding the middle together. There was a silver belt, attached with a silver hoop on it on the front right. Her brilliant red hair was pulled up in curls.

Skylar was wearing a pink string bikini with light minty green hawaiin flowers all over it. Her blonde hair was pulled up as well.

Billie was wearing a blue string bikini that had a B in the corner of her left cup and a B on the right side of her boy shorts. Her black ringleted hair was pulled up.

"We look hot." Lily giggled. The girls laughed and slipped on flip-flops, grabbed some towels and left the room.

Meanwhile, the boys were downstairs, eating cereal.

"So Remus. What do you think Skylar looks like in a pink string bikini?" asked Tanner. Remus started choking on his Cocoa Puffs.

"Why are you asking me?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Moony! Moony come on! We all know you gots a thing for Sky!" James said, elbowing him.

"Just like my thing for Lily, Sirius's thing for Emi, and Tanner's thing for Billie."

"Besides." Sirius said, glaring at James. Skylar and the girls are trying to sneak out to the outside spa and pool and are standing trapped in their bikinis right in plain sight."

Tanner's face went white. Sirius had the spoon halfway to his mouth when he froze and turned white too. They both turned to James, furiously.

"JAMES!" Tanner shouted. He jumped over the bar and onto James, tackling him to the floor. Sirius slowly turned around to look at the girls. Emili was staring at him with a smile on her face.

"So Mr. Black." she said. "Do you have a thing for me?" Sirius gulped. He wanted to tell her. He did! But what if he tried to tell her and she rejected him? He went with the safest thing to say.

"No."

"So James just said that to piss you off?"

"Uhh...Yeah!" Sirius said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emili looked down.

"Oh." the hurt was written all over her face when she looked up.

"Wait Emi-" But she was storming out of the house, quickly followed by all her girlfriends. Sirius grabbed his hair in frustration, slamming his head on the cupboard.

"STOP FIGHTING!" he yelled at Tanner and James on the floor. Sirius ran to the front door. The girls were sitting there talking.

"I really thought that he liked me." Emili whispered, a tear falling on the cement. She leaned against her house.

"He does! He probably just doesn't know that you like him as more than a friend yet!"  
"That's you and Tanner's story! It shouldn't be mine!"

"Are the tanning beds on the roof still?" asked Skylar, stopping the argument before it could go any further.

"Yes." Emili said, nodding and wiping her tears away.

"But maybe I'll just stay in too long and die."

"Emi don't talk like that or we're not gonna let you tan!" Lily scolded.

"Better yet! I'll just go jump off the roof." she choked out then she ran, leaving her towel there. Her friends started to run after her but Sirius started first. He dashed past them and they stopped. Emili was climbing up the ladder to the roof when he found her. Sirius quickly started to go after her.

EMI!" he yelled, trying to get her to come down.

The neighbors all started to come outside to see what all the yelling was about. Everyone on the block it seemed was gathered in the street, watching, and gasping.

"EMI COME DOWN!" yelled her friends.

"WHY SHOULD I? I JUST WANT-" but she was cut off when Sirius spun her around and grabbed her by the arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T JUST GO JUMPING OFF OF THE ROOF! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" he yelled, shaking her once.

"Sirius I-"

"NO! LISTEN TO ME! THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT I LIKED YOU IS BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!"

"But I'm not-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED! I CAN'T LET YOU JUMP OFF THE ROOF!"

"OH? AND WHY'S THAT?"

"BECAUSE I _LOVE_ YOU!" he shouted. Emili stared at him for a minute then a smile grew on her face. Sirius smiled back at her and she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Sirius pulled back from the hug.

"I love you."

"I love you back." she said. Sirius laughed and Emili pressed her lips hard to his. People started clapping and cheering. Emili and Sirius broke apart and looked down at the block. The ones that were clapping and cheering the loudest, were their friends. Out of nowhere though, Emili started laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Tannner yelled up.

"I WAS NEVER GOING TO JUMP!" she shouted down to everyone. Sirius's jaw dropped.

* * *

**So did you like the second chapter? I am a firm believer in updating quickly. I have about five or six chapters saved on my computer right now so...I want ya'll to tell me if I should just delete this story or keep going. I like it but...It's all up 2 u guys!**

**Luv always**

**eLmO**


	3. Life Happens

**Hey ya'll! Elmo's here andI have updated. This isn't one of the best chapters, a little bit slow but this IS necessary to set up the more important set of the story. So no matter how boring it may seem...It will get better!**

* * *

"I CAME UP HERE TO GO TANNING!" Everyone started laughing and they all started to retreat back to their own houses. Eventually it was just their friends and them. Sirius wrapped his arms around Emili's waist and shook his head.

"What?" she asked, wrapping her own around his neck.

"I am such a moron. You weren't even going to jump and here I am! Freaking out because I thought you were going to commit suicide."

"But you're my hero!" she whispered. Sirius smiled and kissed her.

"BREAK IT UP ALREADY!" came Remus's voice from below. Emili smiled into the kiss and Sirius broke it off.

"LILY!"

"YEAH?"

"GO GET IN THE POOL! GUYS YOU CAN COME TOO!" The guys whooped. Probably from getting the chance to spend time with hot girls in their bikinis.

* * *

A week later, all of the group was sitting around the living room of Emili and Tanner's house, doing nothing. 

"I'm so bored!" sighed Emili, hanging her head off of the couch. Everyone muttered an agreement.

"I have a craving." Billie announced, jumping up from her position on the floor.

"What?" yawned Skylar, running her fingers through her hair.

"I want...Breakfast!" she announced, holding her arms out as though prepared to hug everyone. Emili rolled her eyes.

"Billie! You know where the cereal is. Go pour yourself some!" Billie rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"No! I want a real breakfast Emz. I want to _make_ something to eat.

"Like what?" asked Lily, sitting up.

"Like bacon, or pancakes, or eggs!" she exclaimed.

"So we'd have to...Cook?" Skylar asked apprehensively.

"What are you talking about?" Emili yelled. "Cooking's fun!"

"But I SUCK at cooking! You all know that! I'll burn the whole house down! And if I don't burn it down. I'll burn what I'm cooking." Skylar said. The girls all looked at eachother and smiled. They grabbed Skylar by the arms and ran into the kitchen with her.

* * *

A while later, the girls were all standing around in their pajamas, cooking breakfast. It was eleven-thirty and the guys were still in their beds. Lily sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. 

"They had better get their butts out of bed soon. Because they'll either end up getting breakfast for lunch or nothing at all. Because if they're not up to eat _this _hot meal, I'm not cooking another one."

"Amen!" Emili cried, putting bread in the toaster. Skylar was making hashbrowns and she was doing pretty good. Nothing had been burned. Nothing had even been singed! She was humming some tune and flipped the hashbrowns.

Billie had just finished washing her hands and flung the towel over to one place or another, then the phone started ringing. Skylar looked around to her other friends who were all cooking and laughing. She shrugged, figuring no one else had heard it. So she left her hashbrowns to answer it. Right as she left, Billie's towel was thrown on the frying pan.

Skylar hung up the phone and went over to the other side of the kitchen to talk to her friends. They were laughing when suddenly Emili froze, sniffing the air.

"Is that smoke?" she gasped. The girls turned around simultaneously and started to shriek. Right where Skylar's hashbrowns had been, there was a fire.

"THAT'S MY MOM'S DISHTOWEL!" screeched Emili. Lily and Billie ran up to the pan and tried to smack it down with their spatulas. That only succeeded in making the pan fall on the floor. The girls screamed and ran out of the kitchen. The smoke detectors went off and that started the sprinklers. Suddenly there were yelps and manly screams from upstairs as the men ran down and outside in their boxers, soaking wet. The girls followed, screaming and coughing, in their booty shorts and tank tops.

"MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" screamed Emili, jumping up and down, spraying water everywhere off of her soaking wet body. After about five more minutes, they heard sirens and the fire truck rounded the corner.

The firemen ran inside the house, dragging the hose behind them. Five minutes later, the men came back out, mumbling and taking their hats off, obviously annoyed.

"What happened? Is my kitchen ruined? Did the house catch on fire? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?"

"You wanna know what happened hunny?"

"OH NO!" Emili cried, burying her head in the nearest person. "I'm going to be killed. I actually burned my house down!"

"No sweetheart! You didn't! You dragged us off of our lunch break, to put out a flaming pan, sitting on the floor."

"What?" Emili asked, emerging her face and staring at the fireman. The rest of his team was standing by the truck, lounging around and talking. The fireman got in her face and started yelling at her.

"Your house wasn't on fire. It wasn't anywhere NEAR being on fire!" Emili's eyes filled with tears. She felt stupid.

"Your pan was on the floor, flaming. But you know what? NOTHING ELSE WAS ON FIRE!"

"Well I panicked!"

"You can't afford to panic! What if there was someone who actually HAD to have a fire put out! Would you want to have caused them their house?"

"What about the other fire fighters?"

"You've got some serious nerve girly! I can't believe it! How old are you?"

"Almost seventeen." she mumbled.

"And you're still playing jokes? This could have been really serious!"

Emili's friends stepped forward, defending her. Emili looked behind her. Sirius was leaning against the door frame, picking at his nails. While everyone else was up standing up for her...Her boyfriend was just standing there. If no one else had been there...Would he have just let them push her around?

* * *

Emili watched the firemen turn the corner in their big red truck. Her friends and her all filed inside, mumbling and groaning. They all stared at the soaking wet house. 

"Well lets get started." Lily sighed. They split up into twos and started using drying spells to un-soggy up the house. Lily and Emili went upstairs and Lily noticed that her usual bubbly compainon was being unusualy quiet and slow.

"What's up?" Lily asked finally, throwing her wand down. Emili continued to mumble spells and dry off her room. Lily snatched the wand from her hand and made Emili look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked firmly, looking her best friend in the eyes. Emili sighed and sat down, pulling Lily with her.

"Sirius." she mumbled, throwing her wand forcefully at the floor.

"I don't understand. I thought you guys had a really good relationship."

"Yeah well...I did too!"

"What happened?"

"You know when we were ouside and that firefighter was yelling at me?"

"Yeah..."

"Well when you guys all started standing up for me and yelling at him, Sirius stood back and watched it all happen."

"Maybe he just...Umm..." Lily started. But she apparently couldn't think of a reason.

"Exactly! And he hasn't said one word to me all week! We've only been going out for just over two weeks! Retarted huh? I don't know what's been up with him lately!"

"Emi...I hate to say this but...I think we need to do some investigating."

"What do you mean?" Emili asked. Lily got a divias smile on her face and jumped up, throwing one last drying spell at the room, and pulled Emili out of their room and into the boys's.

* * *

**Like I said...Will be better! I would like to thank my awesome ONLY reviewer! Thanx very much!**

**So to all you readers out there, give a SHOUT! Talk toya later cause this chicas OUT!**

**Much luv to ya'll!**

**Elmo!**


	4. Lies Happen

**This is the chapter when the story really starts to get interesting! OOOOOO! Excited? You should be! LOL! Anyhoo...In this chapter we all find out what Sirius is hiding...Is it anything at all? I don't know! Read and find out! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Emili and Lily slowly creeped into the boys's room. 

"It's all soggy! We'll never be able to find anything!" Emili moaned. Lily rolled her eyes and said a complicated drying spell. Emili watched as ripples weaved their way across the room, drying everything in a matter of seconds.

"How did you-"

"Never mind! Do you know which one is Sirius's stuff?"

"I think so."

"Well lets go."

"Wait a second Lily." Emili said, holding her arms out. "You expect me to go through my boyfriend's things! Why can't I just ask him if something's wrong?" Lily sighed and locked the doors, facing her friend.

"Emi I hate to break it to you but do you think that he would actually tell you if he was doing something or keeping something from you?"

"Good point." Emili said and jogged over to Sirius's bed. Emili and Lily checked to make sure the doors were locked and started going through his clothes.

"Pocket change, a wallet. Here Emi. Go through the wallet."

"I feel terrible doing this." Emili said, emptying out his wallet onto his duvet. There were pictures of all his friends and a pretty recent one of her. He had written on the back of each one the date and name of who it was. Emili was just pulling out his cards when another picture fell out. She picked it up curiously and gasped.

It was a picture of a girl about their age. She was laughing and waving up at Emili. She was gorgeous. She had sandy brown hair, and blue eyes. Her hair cascaded down her back in soft curls, making her look like a model. Emili turned it over with shaking hands and almost started to cry. This picture was taken two days ago. The name on the back was Michelle.

"Lily! It's Michelle Cascina!" Emili whispered. Lily jumped over to her and took the picture.

"This picture was taken two days ago."

"I bet Sirius went out with her and lied to me! Telling me that he was going to see his aunt!" Emili said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Emili it could be nothing!"

"But it's not! Michelle is one of Sirius's ex-girlfriends and ever since they broke up, she's been trying to get him back!"

"We're gonna need more proof!" Lily exclaimed.

"I don't know if I can go through the rest of his stuff."

"I can." Lily said. And with that, she walked over to his nightstand and started pulling everything out and throwing it at Emili. Emili grabbed the things and slowly went through some of it. When Lily was finished, she walked over to Emili to help her.

"Look at this Lilz. I didn't know that Sirius had a cell phone."

"He told me he'd never heard of them." Lily said, puzzled. Emili sighed, shaking her head, and turned on the flip phone. She was going through the menu when she saw them. Text messages. Three new ones. Emili knew she shouldn't, she KNEW it was the wrong thing to do. But curiosity got the better of her and she started to read them. The first two were just asking if he was there. The third one asked him to come and meet her.

Emili tapped Lily on the shoulder and showed her. Lily sighed.

"Write her a text and pretend to be Sirius." she mumbled.

"How do you know all this stuff Lily?" Emili asked, going through the phone book for Michelle's number. Lily shrugged, smiling.

"I'm just brilliant." Emili laughed and wrote a message to Michelle. **(A/N: This is Michelle **_This is Emili_

_Hey Michelle! It's Sirius._

**Hey sexi! How have you been? You never came to meet me last night. I bought a pretty new dress and everything!**

_I uhhh...Forgot._

**LOL! Oh Sirius!You're so funny. That's one of the reasons I love you so much! I wish that stupid girlfriend of yours would stop going out with you already. Remind me again why you don't break up with her?**

Emili had had enough! She grabbed the picture of Michelle, the cell phone, and the red lacy bra that Lily had just picked up and stormed out of the door.

* * *

When she reached the living room, she found the group of guys sitting on the couches and watching their new favorite sport. Muggle football. James, Remus, Sirius, and Tanner didn't even notice her until she walked right into the couch space and stood in front of the T.V. 

"Hey babe! Move!" Sirius groaned. But Emili had a murderous look on her face. He then noticed the red bra, the phone, and the picture, hanging from her fingers.

"Emi...What are you holding?" he asked apprehensivly.

"What am I holding? WHAT AM I HOLDING?" she hollered. She walked up to Sirius and threw the stuff in his face.

"MICHELLE? MICHELLE OF ALL PEOPLE TO BE CHEATED ON! IT JUST HAD TO BE MICHELLE CASCINA!"

"What are you talking about?" stuttered out Sirius, cowering under Emili's fiery temper.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT SIRIUS CHEATER BLACK!" Emili started to cry. Tanner jumped up and ran over to her, hugging her tightly. After a minute, she shoved him away, and turned to Sirius, walked right up to him and smacked him as hard as she could across the face.

"What was that for?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You look me in the eye and tell me you are not seeing Michelle Cascina RIGHT NOW!"

"How do you know anything about her?"

"I went through your stuff!" Emili said calmly.

"WHAT?" hollered Sirius, standing up and coming very close to her. Emili looked up at him defiantly, her hands on her hips.

"You heard me! I went through your things! I had to Sirius! I had to know what was happening to you! First, you don't talk to me at all for like...A week! THEN! You stand there and let that horrible firefighter scream at me. And NOW! I FIGURE OUT THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME? I HATE YOU!" she screamed, more tears cascading down her face.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT IT HURTS! YOU BROKE MY HEART SIRIUS! YOU BROKE IT INTO A MILLION PIECES OF THE MILLION PIECES IT'S ALREADY IN! I DON'T DESERVE THIS AND YOU DON'T DESERVE ME!" she screamed, her voice starting to go hoarse.

"I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" and with one last resounding 'SMACK' she stormed up the stairs in a fit of tears and broken-heartedness.

* * *

Emili lay on her bed, three hours later, still sobbing for all she was worth. Her friends were all seated around her, patting her back, and saying soothing things. Though nothing was helping and they all knew it. Emili's heart had been broken...Again. 

"Every time!" she cried.

"Every time I fall in love and follow through with my hear, THIS happens. I get torn into pieces because all guys are JERKS!" she sobbed, starting to vry harder. If that was possible.

"Emi! Don't give up! You'll find your guy out there somewhere! There's going to be a perfect prince charming waiting for you, and you guys will get married and live happily ever after!" Lily cooed, rubbing her friend's back.

"And he won't cheat on me?" she whispered, looking up at her friends, and wiping helplessly at her cheeks.

"No!" Billie cried.

"Of course not!" Skylar agreed. Emili sniffled.

"Well when you see him can you tell him that I want to meet him?" she asked.

"Yes." all her friends said in unison.

"Okay." Then Emili fell asleep on Billie's lap.

* * *

**AWWWWWWW! Poor Emi huh? I almost cried myself when I wrote this chapter! sniffle sniffle  
In the next chapter there's some action within all of the other characters! OOOOOO! YAY! Anywhoo...Please review. I love you Crystalprincess13! Who is my ONLY reviewer! PLEASE! Is there anyone else out there who reads this story? REVIEW...says cutely Pwease!**


	5. Love will find a way

**Heylooo! eLmO is here with a new update. This is a good chapter. I love it. There's action within some of the other characters. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I'm getting kind of upset. Nobody besides CrystalPrincess13 ever reviews! Well...Here's your chapter five.**

* * *

_It was four years later and Lily was standing outside the door to a cozy little cottage. There was a man standing in the living room, watching T.V. He had his hands clenched and he had a hopeful look on his face. He looked so familiar to her. Then he jumped in the air, cheering._

_"WHOO! DID YOU SEE THAT PLAY HARRY?" he shouted to the little baby on the floor next to him. Harry stood up too and put a fist in the air yelling, "YEAH!"_

_"What are you teaching our son James?" asked a feminine voice from the stairwell. Of course! It was James! Who was Harry? Obviously his son but then who was the...Lily gasped as she watched the twenty year old version of herself descend the stairs and sweep the baby, Harry, into her arms._

_"Hello Harry! Yes! It's mommy!" Lily cooed to Harry._

_"I marry James?" she asked in disbelief. Her face was pressed up against the window. They were like the catalouge family. Gorgeous husband, beautiful wife, and perfect baby. The husband watches his football, the mom cooks and cleans. Lily had always wanted a life like this._

_Suddenly Lily felt a cold rush next to her and she looked over, horrified to see a man walking up to the door. Lily dashed to the door, blocking it. But the hooded man just kept walking. It was like she was a ghost that no one could see or feel, or hear. It was terrible. The man opened the locked door with a charm and screams issued from the house. Lily ran inside the house, screaming. _

_"NO DON'T! NOT MY FAMILY!" But no one noticed. James grabbed Lily's arms and thrust her to the stairs. That was definetly James._

_"TAKE HARRY AND GO! GET OU!"_

_"NO! JAMES!" both Lily's screamed._

_"Hand over the baby and the girl and no one gets hurt. Just join me!" the voice scratched. It was Voldemort. Lily gasped. James gave her a look and she dashed up and stood up at the top of the stairs._

_"LILY! TAKE HARRY AND LEAVE! I LOVE YOU! GO!" Lily sobbed as he threw a curse at Voldemort._

_"JAMES!" she yelled as he fell to the ground. Lily started crying as the older her raced to the nursery. She followed her._

_"Please! Not Harry! NO!"_

_"Lily-"  
"GET OUT YOU MONSTER!" Older Lily yelled, guarding Harry's crib. Voldemort shook his head._

_"Then you've made your choice Lily dearest!" and he threw a bright green curse at her. Older Lily didn't start to scream though. Normal Lily did. She watched asthe older herself,faded a bit more with every inhale she breathed in.It felt like a thousand white-hot knives stabbing through her over and over. Then she collapsed into a heap on the ground as Voldemort advanced on Harry.

* * *

_

Lily woke up screaming. Her cheeks were wet and she was choking, and coughingup blood. There was still a dull pain all over her body. All her friends were gathered around her.

"Lily hunny! Are you o-"

"James! Where's James?"

"He's in Tanner's room. Lily what-" but Billie was cut off when Lily threw the covers off of her and dashed out of the room. She stumbled through the hallway until she found Tanner's door. She threw it open and checked every bed until she found James's. The very last one.

"James!" she said.

"What?" he asked groggily, turning over. Lily sighed in relief, though she was still choking and sobbing.

"Lily! Are you okay? What happened?" Lily shook her head and she crawled under the covers with him, snuggling into him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair, resting his head on it. Lily sobbed into his chest.

"I had a dream that you died!" she cried softly, un-burying her face.

"Oh Lily it's okay! It's okay! I'm right here." he whispered into her ear. Lily nodded and slowly calmed down, eventually falling asleep. James slowly drifted off with her.

* * *

Billie laid in her bed, hugging her pillow to her, not able to fall asleep. For some reason, she was scared. Every time she looked around the huge room, there was an eerie shadow or some creaking sound. She sighed and threw her covers off her, sitting up and looking around. Her friends were all sprawled this way and that. Not very lady like.

Billiestared at Lily's bed curously. What had happened to her? She had been so scared and scary herself! Then running to James? What was that about? Billie sighed and walked across the room, slipped on her slippers, went down the stairs, turned turns, and went down many hallways until...She was in the kitchen.

Billie had to containa laugh as she thought about the whole fire mishap with her and Skylar. She had just sat down on the island in the middle of the kitchen when she heard the swinging door open. She swiveled around, embarressed at being caught in her pajama pants and hoodie, to look at Tanner.

"Hey Tanner." she said, stirring her Frosted Flakes shyly.

"Hey Bill." he said, grabbing some Frosted Flakes as well. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"So...Is Lily in your guys's room?" asked Billie.

"Yep. She woke up everyone when she came slamming through the door. We all heard her and James's conversation about her whole nightmarish dream thinger."

"She never told us about it. She just asked where James was and ran through the house looking for him!"

"Yep. She's in our room. They're asleep together right now."

"Cute!"

"Yeah. I guess so." Tanner said, shrugging. Billie stared at her cereal for a moment then looked up at Tanner quizzically.

"Why did he do it?"

"Huh?"

"Why did Sirius cheat on Emili?"

"Billie!"

"What? I want to know. If you know...Please tell me. She's had her heart broken so many times before and he knows that. PLUS he was her best friend!"

"I don't know." Tanner said, throwing his bowl in the sink.

"How can you not know? HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Billie shouted, starting to get angry.

"YEAH AND SHE'S MY TWIN SISTER! I DON'T KNOW WHO TO SIDE WITH THIS TIME ALRIGHT?"

"WHATEVER TANNER! YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO TELL ME! I KNOW YOU KNOW!"

"I DON'T BILLIE! AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT SO JUST SHUT UP!" Tanner screamed, shoving her. Billie glared at him and he glared right back. But finally Billie's glare faltered. She looked up at him with her brilliant, crystal blue eyes and his face immediatly softened.

Tears prickled at her eyes and she looked down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered.

"Billie...I'm sorry too." he mumbled, walking closer to her and wrapping her in a hug. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and cried. After a while, he pulled back and smiled at her, wiping her teary cheeks. She stared intently at him before inching her face a little bit closer. Tanner looked to be taken by surprise before smiling and going the rest of the way and kissing her soundly.

After a minute, Tanner and Billie broke apart. Billie smiled at him and he walked backwards, staring at her until he had disappeared from sight. Billie sighed, and piled her hair on her head. Then her face broke out in a smile and she mumbled under her breath,

"I love you."

* * *

The next morning, Lily and James were startled awake rudely by the catcalls and wolfwhistles of the boys room. Lily looked up at James and smiled.

"Does this mean that I get to call you my girlfriend?" he asked. Lily hesitated.

"Only if I get to call you my boyfriend." she agreed. James bent down eagerly and captured her lips in a long awaited kiss. Everyone cheered louder and Sirius and Remus came bouncing over, jumping on the bed.

"OWW OWW!" they screamed in unison.

"Shut up Mr, 'DON'T JUMP OFF THE ROOF I LOVE YOU!'" mocked James. Sirius growled and pounced on him. James yelped as they connected with the floor. Lily made a half hearted attempt to stop their fighting but in the end, just let them do whatever.

Skylar seemed to be the only one that noticed Tanner was still holed up under his covers on his bed.

* * *

Back in the girls room, Emili and Billie were sitting in the walk-in closet. They were both wrapped up in blankets and talking.

"Then...He kissed me." Billie breathed. Emili gasped and started squealing.

"My best friend and my brother!" she giggled, bouncing around. But then her head connected with a shoe and she settled down immediatly.

"It's not a good thing Emi." Billie sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because it was probably just another 'in the moment' thing and pretty soon he's gonna come waltzing through that door going, 'Billie! It was a mistake! I don't love you like you love me!' and then I'll be heartbroken!" she moaned. But suddenly, the closet door was thrust open and there stood...Tanner.

* * *

**OOOOOOO! It's TANNER! What will happen next? I know! But you don't! LOL! Anyway...SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm starting to get writers block. That's why this chapter isn't the best...I have a question. Should I make Emili get together with another Maurauder...Or should I make a new charachter...Should I send them back to school...Should she get back together with Sirius...Or should she stay single? HAAA! Now you HAVE to review!...Or you should! says cutely Pweeeeesse?**


	6. Lies will worm their way back

**Hey you guys! eLmO is back and has updated. Exciting huh? This chapteris sort of boring. But it's probably just boring to me bkz I know what will be happening next! But you have to read it bkz it sets up the whole next chapter! Plot setups ARE neccessary. It's a good chappie though It's got some humor!**_

* * *

RECAP:_

_"It was probably just another 'in the moment' thing. Any minute he's gonna come bursting through the door going, 'It was a mistake! I don't love you like you love me.' and then I'll be heartbroken." Billie moaned. Just then, the closet burst open and there stood..._

CHAPTER 6

"Tanner?" the girls asked at the same time.

"Billie I have something to tell you." he declared. Billie buried her head in her blanket.

"Great." she muttered.

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I knew it! It's fine...Wait what?" her head snapped up and she stared at him in disbelief.

"I think I'm in love with you." Tanner repeated. Billie smiled and pounced on him, knocking him on his back.

"Does this mean that you love me back?" he whispered, running his hands through her hair.

"I don't know. What do you think?" she asked, winking at him. He pulled her lips down to his and Billie squealed into their kiss. Emili smiled meakly. Then when they didn't stop, she groaned and pulled the closet door shut.

ONE MONTH LATER

Emili had finally recovered from her Sirius incident. The day after Billie and Tanner had gotten together, Skylar and Remus had gone out on a date. So now everyone in the house was dating someone except herself. Emili thought that it was ridiculous that even after her and Sirius had broke up, he was officially going out with Michelle again.

Emili was in the shower while the rest of her friends were out at the backyard pool. She had chosen to sleep in rather than get up and go swimming. As she was climbing out, she heard a noisy truck pull up to the empty house next door to her. James's house was on one side but the house on the other side had been for sale for about a year. It was a Victorian Mansion just like the rest of the neighborhood but you could tell that it was uninhabited. The lawn was just dirt by now and the house was in desperate need of a washing...And probably a new paint job as well.

Emili threw on a robe and combed her wet hair straight before opening the window a crack and peeking outside at the new neighbors.

"Cutie!" she gasped quietly. There was a guy down there that looked about a year or two older than her. He had black curly hair and he was tan. Emili watched him as he looked up at her house and smiled, waving at her. He had a scruffy look to him that clashed with his brilliant white teeth. Those were probably his best features. His teeth and his light green eyes. He was GORGEOUS.

"Hi!" he called up at her.

"Hi." she called back.

"Do you live there?"

"Uh huh! Are you moving in there?"

"Yep. I'm Keith." he said, smiling that brilliant smile again. He looked like a Keith. Emili smiled back.

"I'm Emili." she said. Then she winked and shut the window. She had a smile on her face the rest of the time she was getting ready. Lily, Billie, and Skylar suddenly came running into her room, dripping wet. Emili was rummaging through her closet. She picked out an outfit and looked at it in the full length mirror of her walk-in closet. She quickly shook her head and threw it on the mound of clothes already on the floor.

"I'm out. Someone want to go shopping with me?" she asked, grabbing her keys and her cell phone. She left the room without an answer. The girls looked at eachother and Skylar ran after Emili. She said some spells and was dry and ready.

"Emz...What are you doing?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I am going to go shopping."

"Well obviously. But why?" asked Skylar, hopping into the front seat of Emili's Mercedes.

"Look!" Emili said, pointing next door to Keith. His white muscle shirt, clung to him and his baggy blue jeans revelaed his striped boxers, as he was bending over to pick up one end of the couch.

"Uhh!" Skylar said, closing her eyes. "He's BEAUTIFUL!" she yelped. Keith dropped the couch and shook his curly, shaggy black locks from his eyes, drinking some Gatorade. He spotted Emili driving away and waved. Emili smirked at him and waved back. Keith turned to his friends and pointed out Emili and Skylar. They waved and the girls waved back and drove away.

A little while later, Emili and Skylar were sitting in the food court, bags in hand.

"So do you think that you're ready to go out with Keith after Sirius?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm serious!" Emili argued.

"But Emz you've been in love with Sirius for as long as I can remember!" Skylar said, taking a drink of her fat-free sugar-free, calorie-free smoothie.

"Sky why do you drink those things?"

"They're good!"

"Bull shit! You might as well just call those thingers chunky water with food coloring!"

"Shut up Emz! I think they're good!"

"But you don't need them! You're already so skinny! Just drink regular fruit for a change."

"No."

"Skylar..."

"NO!" she shouted. Emili threw a french fry at her friend, giggling. The two girls got up and left the food court with their things.

When they got back to the house, Keith was nowhere in sight. Neither were his friends. Skylar and Emili walked into the house with their purchases and trudged into the T.V. room, throwing themselves down on the couches. The rest of their friends were there. Lily was snuggled up into James who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Sirius was sitting next to him, snoozing on the back of the couch. Tanner was sitting on the floor with Billie's head in his lap. Skylar walked over to Remus and kissed him shortly on the lips, sliding onto his lap.

Emili sat down next to Sirius and rested her head on the arm rest, sighing. Just then, the doorbell rang. Emili gasped and bolted up.

"Someone go see who that is!" she gasped. "If that's Keith tell him I'll be down in a second!" she dashed upstairs, knocking Sirius's head with her shopping bag in the process.

"Where's the fire?" he gasped, bolting up and blinking.

"There is no fire Sirius calm down." Lily said, patting him on the knee. She smiled and turned back to the T.V. Skylar looked around and sighed, realizing no one was going to get the door. So she stood up herself and walked the long winding way to the door. When she reached it, her eyes widened. It was Keith.

"Ummm...Hi!" she said, shaking her head and holding her hand out.

"Hey. I'm Keith."

"Skylar."

"Me and my buds just moved in next door and I thought that maybe I could...I don't know. Get to know the neighbors."

"Umm, sure. Come on in." Skylar said, waving him in and shutting the door. She lead him into the T.V. room where they all sat. When he entered Billie and Lily's jaws dropped.

"As you know I'm Skylar. This is my boyfriend Remus." she said, smiling fondly at him. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"This is Billie and her boyfriend Tanner, that's Lily and her boyfriend James, and that's Sirius." she said, pointing to them all in turn, with her free hand.

"So where's the babe of the house?" asked Keith, looking around.

"Oh. She's upstairs. She'll probably be down in a minute. You can make yourself comftorable." Skylar sat down on Remus's lap again and Keith stuck his hands in his baggy pockets, looking around at everyone.

"Hey Keith! I didn't know you were here." Emili exclaimed, descending the stairs. Keith looked at her up and down and smirked.

"Whats up Emili?"

"Uh! That is so funny! When did you get here?" she asked, coming into full sight. She was wearing her new white, light-weight summer dress. It billowed out at her knees and had spagetti straps. Her hair was parted on the side and the side of her bangs with less hair had a small bobby pin, pulled back slightly. She was wearing strappy stilletto sandals that were also white.

Sirius looked at Keith disgustedly.

"This your new boyfriend?"he asked. Emili shook her head and smiled sweetly at Sirius.

"No. Just a friend. So...Why ARE you here?" she asked, cocking her head and lightly touching his arm.

"I was coming to ask you to lunch." he said, smiling his brilliant smile. The three other girls looked at eachother and fanned their faces. They had all decided he was GORGEOUS. Emili realized for the first time that Keith had dimples on his cheeks.

"Sure. I'll go. Just let me grab my jacket." she said. Emili acted like she was calm as she walked up the stairs. But as soon as Keith turned his back, she looked at her girlfriends and shook her hips in a little dance. He turned around again though and Emili just smiled as though nothing had happened and continued up the stairs.

Emili stood inside Keith's house and looked around. She was so excited, wearing her new dress, shoes, and her new white denim jacket. Keith descended the stairs. He was wearing baggy, distressed, dark blue denim jeans, and a button up black shirt, which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Ready?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Yep. Lets go."

* * *

Keith took Emili to a really nice restaurant called, **_Jaques. _**It looked extremely expensive, but he assured her that it was okay. It wasn't until they were seated and they had ordered that Keith began to speak to her. 

"So how old are you?" he asked, taking a sip of his Coke.

"Well. I'm sixteen, turning seventeen though in a month." Emili said, stirring her straw around in her Dr. Pepper. "How old are you?"

"I just barely turned nineteen like...A week ago."

"So you're two years older than me." she said, looking at him.

"Yes but age doesn't really matter does it?" he whispered, leaning in closer to her. She smiled and shook her head no. He winked and as soon as he leaned in closer, their food arrived. Emili pulled back, embarressed. She glanced at Keith and he winked again, turning Emili a bright shade of pink.

When Keith brought her back home, it was dark. After dinner, he had taken her bowling and to a movie. They stood on her front porch and smiled at eachother.

"I had a really great time." she said softly, looking him in the eyes.

"Me too." he said. Emili fiddled with her keys and noticed him eyeing her keys. She REALLY hoped that he knew the key fiddling rule.

"Emili?" he asked, taking her chin in his hand and making her look at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" Emili looked taken aback but then smiled and nodded her head yes. Keith leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers. Emili wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Suddenly her door was thrown open and Sirius stood there, interrupting their kiss.

"What?" she asked innocently. Sirius and Emili had agreed to put the whole dating thing behind them and be best friends like they used to be.

"What are you doing? Keith! Go home!" he barked. Keith let go of Emili and smiled at her.

"Good night." he mumbled.

"Night." she whispered, watching him walk back to his house. Emili turned back to Sirius and glared at him. "What was that?" she growled. Sirius squeaked and ran inside, Emili chasing after him.

* * *

The next fewweeks flew by, Emili went shopping in the mornings and Keith took her out at lunch, brought her back at dark, and their good-bye kiss was almost always broken up by Sirius throwing open the door. Soon though, it was July 14, the day before Emili's birthday. The group of friends was packing up. They were going to floo to America. 

"It's going to be weird without Keith." Emili sighed. Her and her friends were packing things upin their room.

"Well you'll be seeing him today before we leave so you can say good-bye." Lily said, smiling and throwing her three bikinis in her suitcase.

"Yeah. We'll have a great time. Even without your gorgeous lover." Billie said, smirking at Emili.

"So have you guys..." Skylar trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Emili. Emili smacked Skylar on the arm hard.

"No." she said blushing bright red.

"Have you and Remus, Sky?" Billie asked, winking at her.

"No."

"They came close though!" Lily said, starting to laugh.

"We did not!" Skylar argued.

"Did too!"

"Lily walked in on me and Remus having an intense snog! Happy?" asked Skylar, throwing her arms in the air. The girls all busted up laughing.

"I...I didn't know Remus and you intensely snogged." gasped Emili.

"Well we do!" said Skylar, zipping up her third suitcase.

"Billie have you and Tanner?" asked Lily.

"Yup." Billie said proudly. Emili screeched.

"BAD MENTAL IMAGES! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" the girls all laughed.

"And we don't even need to ask if Lily's done it with James."

"HEY! I can be naughty!"

"Whatever Lilz!" laughed Emili.

"I can!" she argued.

"Okay hun." Skylar said.

"I can!"

"Lily baby, I'm sorry but I don't think that you'll even getDRUNK while you're in Vegas." said Billie.

"I will!" Lily said firmly. "I am going to go completely insane, let my hair down and LOSE IT!" she said, pointing a finger at all of them.

"Okay Lily." Billie said, rolling her eyes.

"And by LOSE IT! I mean actually lose IT!" The girls's jaws dropped.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" she hollered, getting up and standing on the closest bed. "I LILY AMATHYST EVANS AM GOING TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO JAMES POTTER WHILE WE'RE IN LAS VEGAS!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air. The girls clapped and cheered and before they knew what was happening Tanner came running in, clapping and cheering too!

"TANNER!" they all shouted. Tanner started laughing.

"Don't worry Lilz. I won't tell our little Jamsie about your plans to get wasted and screw him...NOT! JAMES!" he hollered, running out of the room. Lily jumped off the bed and went chasing after him. Skylar, Emili, and Billie had just enough time to run out of the room after them, to see Lily pounce on Tanner's back and tackle him down the stairs. The doorbell rang just as Lily pinned him to the ground.

Emili bolted for the door, knowing it would be Keith. She answered as Lily was screaming, "SAY YOU WON'T TELL!"

"NEVER!" hollered Tanner, laughing. Lily grabbed his head and started slamming it into the ground.

"SAY YOU WON'T TELL!"

"I WON'T TELL!" Tanner gave in. Lily put a spell on him, which was a binding promise spell and sent Tanner running to his room to cure his bloody face.

"Hey babe!" Keith said, holding his arms open. Emili jumped into them, latching her legs around his waist.

"I'm gonna miss you!" she said, looking deep into his eyes.

"I'll miss you too!" he said. Emili shut the door and hopped off of him. Keith walked closer to her, backing her against the wall of her house. Emili wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. He traced her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance and Emili obliged. Just then a voice shrieked from behind them. They both turned around and Keith started to try and stutter out an explanation. Emili didn't quite understand what was going on, or why the pretty brunette seemed so appalled at her making out with her boyfriend.

"KEITH HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed.

"Babe I'm sorry!" he cried.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" screamed the woman.

"Bailey I'm sor-"

"SHUT UP YOU CHEATING BASTARD! YOU MADE A COMMITMENT TO ME WHEN YOU SAID 'I DO' AT THAT ALTER! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" the woman, Bailey, fell to her knees and cried. Suddenly Emili's jaw dropped she understood now.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!" she hollered. Her friend were all standing at the window watching the exchange.

"Emz!"

"YOU'RE MARRIED?" she screeched again.

"You didn't know he was married?" asked the woman, standing up to face Emili.

"No." she muttered. Her eyes filled with tears as she smacked him hard across the face.

"I hate you Keith!" she said. And with one last 'SMACK' she went back into her house and right into the comforting arms of her twin brother.

* * *

**Okay so...Maybe NOT the most boring chapter. Emili is really picked on isn't she? I just realized that. Thanx to my faithful and ONLY reviewer. Now PLEASE! review. It would just make me so happy! Now in the next chapter is when Sirius REALLY comes back into focus and I mean REALLY! You guys won't be expecting at ALL what happens next! The next chapter, the group goes to VEGAS!**

**All my luvz and hugz and kissez!**

**eLmO**


	7. A Rude Awakening

**Hey ya'll! I'm finally getting some reviews! Which means that I'll be trying to update every day if they keep coming like they do. In this chapter, the group goes to VIVA LAS VEGAS! WOOT WOOT! There's also a really big twist that I hope you all are looking forward too. Here's your nailbiting (JUST KIDDING) chapter!  
Luvz  
eLmO**

* * *

Emili watched out the window as Lily waved at her from her car. Emili simply blew her nose and turned away. She had kicked Remus out of Tanner's car. Which was the most logical choice since Skylar would love it, and she needed her twin right now, and James probably wouldn't be the best person to send because him and Lily might get into an argument due to Lily's extreme agitation and nervousness when she drove. She was sprawled across the backseat with her socked feet laid across Sirius's lap and was cuddled up on Tanner's chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"Married." she said, her cheeks still wet and she wassniffling.

"He's married!" she cried again.

"We know Emz." Sirius said, massaging her socked feet. Emili had been crying all day long. They had flooed to the airport in Nevada only to find that it wasn't the right one! So they'd been driving around in cars all day trying to find Vegas.

"Emi you'll completely forget about that stupid..." Tanner turned around and shook his head, at a loss for words. "I'm gonna kill him." he said to Sirius.

"I'll help you!" Sirius said. Emili blew her nose heavily and threw a tissue forcefully at James's head.

"Hey!" he yelled. "What did I do?"

"I don't know I just felt like it." she shrugged, sniffing. There was an uncomftorable silence that settled over the car and suddenly Emili let out a wail and broke down into a fresh wave of sobs. James, Sirius, and Tanner moaned.

"Here we go again." mumbled Tanner.

"I cannot believe it! I've been cheated, I've been ignored, I've been dumped, I've been stood up! But never, NEVER have I gone out with a man and helped him cheat on his...WIFE!" she wailed, burying her head into Tanner's leg. She soonsettled on just crying softly (much to the guys's relief!) until she fell into sleep.

A while later, they all arrived at the Circus Circus Hotel in Las Vegas.

"FINALLY! Now I can sleep." Emili cried, climbing out of the car after Sirius.

"Emi you just slept through half the car ride." James pointed out.

"Yes but I wasn't as comftorable as I will be once I get into a bed!" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She held her shoes in her hands and leaned her head onSirius's shoulder. He put his arms around her middle and kissed her forehead lightly. Lily ran over to James and jumped on his back, kissing his cheek.

"I missed you." she whispered in his ear. James shivered delightedly. Billie ran over to Tanner and he picked her up, wedding style while Skylar and Remus emerged from the mercedes messy haired and grinning broadly.

"Well aren't we the catalouge friends?" Tanner joked. Everyone laughed and went inside to check into their rooms.

Soon enough everyone was settled into their rooms with their roommates. Emili and Skylar were in a room, Remus and Sirius were in a room, James and Tanner were in a room, and Lily and Billie were in a room.

That night, Skylar and Emili were sitting in their pajamas on their king sized bed and watching HBO.

"I'm bored!" Skylar wined.

"Me too!" Emili said, throwing a piece of popcorn at the T.V.

"Lets make coffee!" Skylar said, running over to the other corner of the room.

Soon enough, there were empty coffee cups and wrappers to coffee mixes and sugar all over the place. Emili and Lily were laughing and dancing around in their underwear. They were extremly hyped up on coffee and every type of junk they could find in the fridge or just anywhere around the room.

"I have a BRILLIANT idea." yelled Skylar, standing up on the bed and pointing her finger to the air.

"WHAT?" yelled Emili, giggling and standing up with her. Skylar grabbed onto her arms and started jumping around with her.

"LETS GO OUT!"

"AHHHHH!" they shouted together, and completely disregarding the fact that they were still in their underwear, they ran outside to all of their friends rooms and screamed, "WE'RE GOING OUT!" Which people from the other rooms might have taken the wrong way but...Hey! They were on a caffeine high. When they had all of their friends gathered with them, they explained that they wanted to go out clubbing.

"Do I even want to know why you two are running around in their underwear and yelling that we're going out?" James asked, looking at them up and down.

"COFFEE!" Emili shouted throwing her arms in the air and dancing around.

An hour later, Emili and Skylar were still hyper but were finally dressed again. The boys climbed into Tanner's navy blue Porsche and the girls climbed into Emili's pink mercedes. They drove a little ways, looking around for the nearest boutique. When they found one, Lily was suprisingly the first one to run inside, shouting that they needed to find hot clubbing outfits for girls and guys. The plastic looking woman at the counter looked at them quickly before merely pointing to the back of the store with her expensive looking pen.Sirius seemed to be the only one that noticed the playboy bunnysymbol on most ofher things.The girls and their guys ran back past the underwear and pajamas to clubbing outfits.

Half an hour later, the girls emerged from the dressing rooms wearing their new purchases.

Skylar was wearing a black shirt with red trimming that hung off of one shoulder, with sleeves that reached to her forearms, her jeans were distressed, and dark blue, her shoes were strappy, black, and high, andher hair was pulled into a curly blonde jumble at the top of her head. It was cute though.

Emili emerged wearing dark blue denim mini skirt, a black tube top and a dark blue denim jacket. Her hair was left out in soft waves down just past her shoulders. Her boots were black leather stilletos that went to her knees.

Billie was wearing a black halter and black mini skirt with boots similar to Emili's except the had a chunky heel. Her ringlety black hair was pulled half up and she had done something complicated with the clip so that it ratted up at the top and fell down to blend with the rest of her hair.

Lily was wearing a black spagetti strap and a dark blue mini skirt with black, strappy, stiletto looking heels that tied up her leg to her knee and had complicated rhinestones and strings that covered her foot until her toes. Her bright red hair was left out in soft waves down to her elbows and was ratted at the top.

The girls looked at eachother and giggled. They paid for their purchases and ran outside. They threw off their old clothes, whooping, screaming, and giggling, while changing into their new ones. They noticed the woman at the counter smiling and shaking her head at the hyper, half-naked,girls.

Lily, Emili, Skylar, and Billie all rested on the hood of Emili's car, waiting for the men to come outside. When they did, the girls screamed and 'oww oww'd. Sirius jumped in front and immediatly took the spotlight. He shook his hips and smiled, winking at Emili. She merely rolled her eyes and watched his hotness jump gracefully into the Porsche. He was wearing baggy, blue jeans with fading and a black dress shirt, rolled up to the elbows. Emili sighed, being reminded of Keith. But she quickly shook her head, and his face, out of her memory.

James was wearing baggy, distressed, light blue jeans and a short sleeved, black dress shirt with two thick black stripes down the front.

Remus was wearing a long-sleevedwhite shirt that said, Ramones, in bold, black letters and baggy navy jeans.

Tanner was wearing distressed navy jeans and a hot pink, dress shirt with the cuffs turned up to about his forearms.

The girls and guys drove to the nearest club and were all extremely excited. Emili still had a picture of Keith in her head so she was the first to run to the bar and order a Grape Goose Martini...Dirty. Sirius heard her order.

"Emz...Have you ever drank any alcohol before?"

"Never." she said and quickly downed the alcohol, making a disgusted face. She showed the waitress her I.D. (fake) and turned to Sirius. "That was strong. Another please."

A half an hour later, Lily was totally wasted. Just as she had promised. They all were pretty drunk. But Skylar and Remus stayed sober enough to drive, only having a beer or two so that they could drive home. Soon though, Lily was making out with James, sitting on his lap, when she stopped, gasping. She got excited and bounced up and down in James's lap. By this time there was a HUGE smile on his face.

"We should take Lily clubbing more often!" he joked.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"Lily screamed. With that, she jumped up on a table and started dancing around. The group whooped and cheered. Emili laughed, leaning into Sirius. She was just about as drunk as Lily. The last thing she remembered was heading back to the bar to get another Martini.

* * *

"AHHHH!" came a shrill scream. Emili was awoken rudely by a screeching noise that sounded a lot like Lily. Her head was pounding. She leaned over and conveniently, there was a huge bucket there already. She wretched heavily into it before turning over and opening her eyes. But she couldn't really see anything. She closed her eyes and mumbled under her breath, stumbling over and turning the light off. Then she opened her eyes a peek and limped over to the window, yanking the curtains shut. But thenshe caught a glimmer of something on her hand. 

Emili opened her eyes all the way and gaped at her hand. There was the biggest DIAMOND she had ever seen in her life and it was resting on her finger, a plain gold band attached to the bottom. It was then that she realized she was wearing a huge black dress shirt...And nothing else. Emili ran to the bathroom and vomited again before daring to turn around and face who was in her bed.

She let out a scream just like the one that had woken her up. There, completely zonked out, and obviously naked...Was Sirius.

"AHHH!" she screeched, staring at her hand. Sirius turned around with a start and stared at Emili.

"What happened?" he slurred.

"Let me see your hand." she whimpered.

"Why? Emz it's early and I'm hung over. I think you probably are too! Go back to bed!"

"Sirius! You're in my bed!" she hissed, holding her pounding head.

"Shit! What is on your finger?" he asked, gaping and standing up. Then he realized he wasn't wearing anything and blushed, grabbing a pair of boxers by his bed. Emili was blushing when he walked over to her. He stuck his hand out and there was an identical gold band around his left finger. They both looked at eachother in disbelief.

"We're...Married?"

* * *

Emili and Sirius stood there and stared at eachother before all their friends came running into the room. 

"Does anybody remember what happened last night?" Billie, Tanner, James, Sirius, and Emili whispered at the same time.

"I do!" said Remus and Skylar in unison. Suddenly Lily came running into the room. She seemed to have a lot of energy for someone whoshould havebeen EXTREMELY hung over. But she came with a spurt of energy and jumped on the bed. It was then that the group realized she was wearing one of James's T-shirts...That's all.

"Lily!" they all gasped in disbelief.

"I did it!" she said, dancing around on the bed. The girls congragulated her.

"I didn't think you'd do it." Billieconfessed, jumping on the bed with her.

"I did it!" she repeated.

"Did what?" asked the guys in unison.

"I got totally wasted and lost my virginity to James." she said. The guys all gaped at her then James. James just smiled proudly.

"How can you be so happy _and_ hung over?" marveled Billie, sitting down on Tanner, who had just stopped puking in the bucket by the bed.

"I took a potion and got some coffee." Lily shrugged.

"Give me some!" Billie moaned. Lily waved her wand and the potion came zooming to them.

"Emi? You want some?" asked Lily, showing it to her. Emili was still standing there, holding onto Sirius's hand and staring back and forth from his to hers. It was then people noticed the rock on Emili's hand and the lack of clothing on the both of them.

"Skylar...What happened last night?" asked Emili shakily.

"Ummm..."

"Me and Sirius are...Married." she said, letting go of Sirius's hand and showing her friends her rings. Her friends all bounded over to her and stared at the ring. It was then Emili keeled over in a dead faint.

When she woke up, Lily was bending over her. The room was empty of men. Her friends were all dressed and looking cute. She looked down at herself and then her ring, just to make sure it hadn't been a dream.

"I'm married." she croaked, taking the potion from Lily. She downed it then took the coffee from Skylar.

"The potion will help. Everything'll come back to you the next time you fall asleep." Lily assured.

"Married." she repeated, taking a sip of her coffee. "Mmmm." she mumbled. "You remembered the way that I like it." Emili only drank sweet coffee. Seven Hazelnut mixes, seven packets of sugar, and some stray marshmellows floating on top.

"I can't believe you actually _married_ Sirius Black." Billie mumbled. Emili whimpered.

"Go get ready. We'll talk to Sirius about it after you're done." Lily said, ushering her into the bathroom.

Emili took a hot, hour and a half long shower and emerged with straight, clean hair, wrapped in a towel. She glared at Sirius's hot black shirt and threw it forcefully on the bed.

"Here's your clothes." Skylar offered, handing Emili a pair of light blue jeans with a hole in the knee and a white cami with a white, zip up, cotton jacket.

"Thanks." she mumbled. It was starting to annoy her that every time she moved her hand, her humongous ring glittered. She glared at it forcefully and tried to take it off. But it wouldn't come off. She whimpered and pulled harder, starting to panic.

"Hey Emi...Calm down." Billie said, taking her hands. "It's only your wedding ring. Just leave it on." Billie said, starting to laugh. Emili glared at her.

"I was drunk." she hissed, glaring at her friends before yanking her clothes from her friends and disappearing into the bathroom. She emerged and looked apprehensively them.

"Shall we go greet your...Husband?" shreiked Skylar, starting to laugh. Emili glared at her friends and whispered menacingly,

"I hate you all!" So she slipped on her flip-flops and left to go meet her new husband...Sirius Black.

"What a birthday present." she scoffed, rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath, preparing to go meet her fellow newlywed.

* * *

Emili and Sirius sat down at one of the tables, in the kitchen area, right across from eachother and sat in silence. Emili had made herself another coffee and was drinking it fiercly, trying to get herself out of her moodiness.

"So what are we going to do?" she finally asked, breaking the akward(sp?)silence.

"Well if we wanted to get um...Divorced then we'd need to do it legally. I found the marriage liscense in my room.

"Well we'd kind of have to don't you think?"

"Why?" asked Sirius. He kind of seemed hurt by her sentance.

"Aren't you dating Michelle?"

"No. I realized that she wasn't the one for me."

"You seem to think that about a lot of girls." Emili mused, taking another big chug of coffee.

"I think I might've found the right girl though." he said, looking right in her eyes. Emili's heart pounded in anticipation. Sirius leaned over the table and pecked her on the lips.

"Oh God." she whispered.

"Emz. I'm sorry. What I did to you is...Unforgivable...But can I please have a second chance?" he asked, taking her hands.

"This is gonna sound strange." Emili said, smiling at him. "But before we file for a divorce I guess we can try to make our..." she broke off and started laughing hysterically.

"What?" he asked, scrunching his nose up at her. Emili rolled off her chair in hysterical laughter. Her laugh was contagious so pretty soon, they were both on their backs on the floor, laughing. Passersby started to look at them strangely. The caffeine started getting to her. She calmed down enough to settle on a chuckle. She stood up on a table and laced her fingers through Sirius's, pulling him up to stand next to the table.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" she asked, giggling slightly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I am seventeen years old since yesterday. Yes. Yesterday was my seventeenth birthday. And for that birthday I did the most INSANE thing ever! I got completelyWASTED and woke up this morning and guess what? I AM A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD BRIDE!" she yelled. Emili's audience clapped and laughed. She climbed off of the table and smiled at Sirius.

"We'll work it out." he said, lacing his other hands through hers.

"What about my parents? Or when we go back to Hogwarts? What will people think?"

"Who gives a shit? I have a wife! I think it'll be kind of fun to be the only couple married in sevventh year."

"Yeah...That'll be funI guess. But..."

"But what?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"How do I take my ring off?"

"Why do you want it off?"

"Well what about when I shower?" she asked, smiling at him.

"We'll get some soap." he said. "Or butter."

"That's a good idea." she agreed, moving closer to him.

"So does this mean that we can sleep together?" he asked, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. Emili stepped back and smacked him in the chest.

"Pervert! That's all you ever think about!"

"Nu uh! I think about food too!'' he defended himself. Emili shook her head and danced upstairs to their room, her husband on her heels.

"I'm gonna make this time work." Sirius muttered to himself.

* * *

**So did you like your twist? THEY'RE MARRIED! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Exciting huh? Yes. VERY! In the next chapter...Well...They're still in Vegas but they get a few unexpected visitors! Thanx to my three awesome reviewers! I WUB YOU! You keep this story going! Review and give me some ideas on what I should make happen. Not just with Sirius and Emili but everyone. Just wantyour opinions!  
gOtSa BoUnCe!  
eLmO**


	8. Heart2Heart & Parents

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update! I wanted at least one review and now that I have it...Here's ya'lls update!**

* * *

Emili and her girlfriends were all sitting up in her room, talking about everything. They were all calmed down, and were eating popcorn, in their pajamas, listening to music. They were all talking about the last school year that was fast aproaching. It was almost the end of July and school started in September. They were staying in Vegas until mid-August thanks to a special trip to Tanner and Emili's parents bank account. 

"I can't believe it! I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts!" Billie exclaimed, her eyes shining.

"Me either." Sklar agreed.

"I'm kind of nervous." Lily said, looking at her fiddling fingers.

"Why?" they all asked in unison.

"Well honestly what are people gonna think when I come to school and am seriously involved with my supposed worst enemy?" she cried.

"They'll think, 'FINALLY!'" joked Emili, throwing her arms in the air.

"Yeah." Skylar agreed.

"Just don't let it get around that you're sleeping with him...Or that you got totally wasted in Vegas." Billie said as an after thought.

"Oh no!" Emili said. "I'm just kind of nervous about me and Sirius."

"Why?" asked Lily, taking another piece of, the extremely buttery, popcorn.

"Because like...We're going to school as an officially MARRIED couple! And like...What if he totally disregards our commitment and goes back to his player self. We're gonna have to go through a hell of a lot more than a simple break up! I researched divorce on the internet when my parents were thinking about getting one and guess what? It takes eighteen MONTHS to get divorced."

"Emili I think that if Sirius ever decided to go back to being a player than he would have filed for a divorce like you suggested."

"Yea I guess. I'm just scared. And what about my parents? Or the rest of people at school. What are they going to think?"

"You know what I think Emi?" asked Billie, standing up on the bed.

"What?" they all asked in unison, looking up at her.

"I think that you should not pay attention to what other people would think. If you guys are in love with eachother then screw the world and what they think! They SUCK! You shouldn't be so self-concious."

"It's not that I'm self-concious! I'm just worried! What if they call me slutty names for us, or curse ME for getting married to Hogwarts Most Eligible, or worse...What if they ask for the STORY?"

"Don't think about all that!" she exclaimed. Emili stood up with her, causing a chain reaction and Skylar and Lily stood up too.

"You know what?"

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"SCREW THE WORLD AND WHAT THEY THINK!"

"WHOOOO!"

"GO EMI!"  
"YEE-YA!"

"I'M GONNA BE SIRIUS'S FREAKIN SEXY WIFE AND THERE'S NOTHING _THEY_ CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

All the girls started jumping up and down and screaming. Then Emili grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Lily's head.

"Oh no you di-n't!" she said, snapping. The girls all fell down laughing.

"Lily!-Don't-Ever-Do-That-AGAIN!" shreiked Skylar through laughs. The girls eventually died down and before Emili knew what was happening, she was asleep, sprawled across the bed.

_Emili walked away from the bar with another Martini, over to where her friends were sitting. She was still laughing at Lily and James and her table dancing. She didn't take alcohol very well! _

_She sat down next to Sirius and smiled at him. She took a sip of her drink and glanced over at him, he was still staring at her._

_"What?" she slurred._

_"You're so pretty Emz." he slurred back, batting his eyelashes. He was obviously heavily intoxicated. Emili, who was just as drunk, smiled and then broke down into tears._

_"What?" he shouted, running over to her. She put her face in her arms and buried them on the table._

_"What?" Sirius repeated, rubbing her arm softly. She looked down at him and sniffled._

_"You're so sweet! That's the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me!"_

_"Huh? I thought-"_

_"I mean sure! Guys have said cute things to me before but..." she broke off and started doing something between a laugh and a cry._

_"They've never actually been sincere about or anything. Plus the fact that...I've never been in love with them like I'm in love with you!"_

_"I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME!" he shreiked, standing up. But their friends were so wrapped up in their own lives that they didn't notice the exchange between Sirius and Emili._

_"I DON'T!" she screamed, latching her arms around his neck._

_"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled._

_"I LOVE YOU TOO!" she hollered back and soon enough, they were in the backseat of Emili's mercedes, making out._

_"Sirius." she whispered. He stopped and looked down at her from his position on top of her._

_"What?"_

_"Lets get married."_

_"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" he yelled. And they both climbed into the front seats and took off to the nearest church they could find._

_Sirius and Emili finally found a church that would marry kids under twenty one and Emili took off to the dressing room. When she came out, Sirius was wearing a tux, and she was wearing a plain, white, short sleeved dress._

_"Do you have rings?" the 'priest' asked._

_"No. I'll go buy her one after we're hitched." Sirius explained._

_"ELVIS!" Emili shreiked. The marital ceremony was short. All the 'priest' said was,_

_"Do you Sirius Orion Black take Emili A'marie Romaine to be your loftly wedded wife forever?"_

_"I do!" he said. Sirius looked like he was about to pee his pants from excitement._

_"And do you Emili A'marie Romaine take Sirius Orion Black to be your loftly wedded husband forever?"  
"YES!" she shreiked._

_"Good. I now pronounce you man and wife. Sirius! Kiss your-" But before the priest could finish, Sirius lunged at her and tackled her to the ground, kissing her intensely. After they were through, they changed back into their own clothes and drove to the jewelry store two blocks down._

_"AHH!" shouted Emili, running inside. She looked around with Sirius for about an hour before going back to the biggest diamond ring in the whole store and proclaiming,_

_"I want THIS one!" Sirius smiled and bought it, then slid it onto her finger. It was a huge diamond! It was a circle, right in the middle of the gold band. It was inside the band then stuck farther out. There were little diamonds embedded in the rest of the ring and there was a ruby in the middle of the biggest diamond that was shaped like a heart. While Emili stood in awe, staring at her ring. Sirius bought two identical gold bands and slid one on his finger. Then he took her ring off, slid the gold band on, then put her diamond back on._

_"I love you!" she slurred._

_"I love you too!" he mumbled. They exited the jewelry store after Sirius had spent approximately $12,000 on her! They drove up to the hotel and Sirius backed her against her room door, kissing her fiercly. Emili fished through her purse blindly until she found her key and unlocked the hotel room, dragging him inside with her. She pushed him against the door and he quickly took off her denim jacket. They stumbled to the bed and then..._

_

* * *

_

Emili woke up with a start.

"Oh my heck!" she exclaimed, rubbing her forehead with her hands. She looked over to the window and walked over to it, sighing. Emili put on a cotton jacket and climbed out of the window to sit on the roof. She looked dreamily at the stars.

"Beautiful huh?" asked a voice, startling her.

"James! You scared me!" she gasped, putting a hand over her heart.

"Sorry." he chuckled, sitting down next to her.

"So..."

"So?" giggled Emili, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You and Sirius...Again?"

"YeahI guess so."

"Well if it's any consolation, I think that you make a great couple." James said, nudging her with his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emili scoffed.

"Emi...I'm not stupid. I know that you probably aren't ready for a boyfriend like Sirius again. Hell, I REALLY don't think that you are ready for the kind of commitment that comes with being married either. Especially to Sirius." James said matter of factly. Emili leaned her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around hers. She sighed and held her hand out in front of them.

"This ring is so fucking gorgeous!" she breathed, tears filling her eyes.

"You know Emi just because he was drunk doesn't mean that the ring doesn't mean he's commited to you. I know Sirius. He's one of my best buds and I think that he knew that with you, your guys's relationship would take a lot of working at. Plus, you've been hurt so many times and I think that he was under a lot of pressure to make you happy that first time."

"But I was happy just to be with him." she said, putting her hand down, but still staring at the ring.

"Emi look at me." he said, lifting her chin so that she was forced to look at him.

"What?" she choked out.

"He didn't think that he was good enough for you."

"What?" she asked, startled.

"Sirius thought that he would never be good enough for you. He said that you were perfect and he could never be everything that you wanted. So he turned to a whore for comfort." James added as an after thought. Emili laughed softly and looked down.

"I love him so much." she said, wiping fiercly at her cheeks.

"He loves you too." James said, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks James." she said, hugging him back.

"You're all just like awesome big brothers to me." she pulled back.

"Eeew! Emi! I hope you don't think of Sirius as your brother!" he exclaimed. Emili giggled and swatted him on the arm.

"Sicko!"

"Just kiddin! I love you like a sis too!" he said, punching her lightly on the chin. Then he heaved a sigh and got to his feet, pulling her up as well. He held onto her hand and guided her into the hotel room. Just as he opened the door Emili whispered,

"James?"

"What?"

"Thanks. I love you." James smiled one of his genuine smiles, revealing a missing canine on top.

"Anytime sis! I love you too!" Then he left. Emili went to bed, smiling. Sirius was still on her mind.

* * *

Emili was rudely awakened by a horde of hyper people attacking her in their pajamas.

"EMI!"

"WAKE UP BEAUTY QUEEN!"

"SLEEPING TIME IS OVER!"

"Emz?" came a soft voice. Emili jolted out of bed when she heard Sirius's soft nickname for her. She was on her feet, looking up at him. He smiled at her. The same one of his teeth was missing as James's. When they were about fourteen, they had amde a pact that if one of them fell in love before they were sixteen, they would get to pull one of teeth out. Well apparently, they were both in love and had to pull out eachother's teeth. Vicious huh?

Emili gave a smile, revealing her dimples and pounced on Sirius, knocking them both off the bed. They were making out on the ground when suddenly their door was thrown open forcefully and a gasp was heard from the doorway.

Sirius shot out from underneath his girlfriend and immediatly, the smile was wiped off of his face.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS HOTEL ROOM RIGHT NOW!" screechedan EXTREMELY beautiful woman.

"YOU'RE ALL COMING WITH ME!"she hollered, pointing at them all. A handsome man with the same color eyes and the same height as Sirius came in, holding the boys by the ears, looking extremely guilty.

"Baby maybe you shouldn't-"

"SHUT UP ORION!" she yelled, turning on him.

"Mom!" whined Sirius. The group of girls looked at him in disbelief.

"This is your family?" whispered Emili, walking up beside him.

"Yep." he sighed.

* * *

Emili and Sirius sat in uncomftorable silence in his parent's car.

"So who exactly are you?" asked the beautiful woman, Sirius's mom(WHAT IS HER NAME?), peering at her suspiciously from over the passenger seat.

"Umm...I'm Emili." she said quietly, turning a light shade of pink.

"Yep mom!" Sirius said cheerfully, putting his arm around Emili's shoulders. "This is my WIFE!" he said, smiling smugly. His dad slammed on the brakes and his mother screamed. Then fainted. Orion turned around in his seat and smiled at his son. Then he let out a small chuckle, looked at his wife, sprawled across the seat and it turned into full on laughter. Soon Sirius joined in. Emili didn't get what was so funny. Orion turned around and wiping tears from his eyes, started his car towards the Black Manor again

When they arrived at Sirius's house, Emili was shocked at the beautiful house. It was big. She had never seen it, since she was so afraid of his mother, she had never come to his house. Tanner had said that his mom would have been pretty hot if it wasn't for the screaming and abuse that followed just about after every sentance she said. Sirius would always turn pale, pretend to gag, and the beat the living daylights out of Tanner.

Emili was shown to her room by Mrs. Black who didn't say a word to her the whole way. Mrs. Black glared ather one last time andslammed the door. Emili sighed and looked at the clock on the sky blue walls. Howcould this house seem so homeyyet have such an evil woman living in it. Lily, Skylar, and Billie came bursting into Emili's room.

"The girls have this whole level!" Skylar exclaimed. Mansions neverceased to amaze her, since she did live in a simpleLondon apartment.

"God. That is one evil mother." Billie shivered. Emili sighed and flopped down on her bed. This was going to be a LONG summer!

* * *

**So what did y'all think? Love it? Hate it? This chapter was sort of boring but it'll get more interesting. What is Sirius's mom named? Will someone find that out for me? And should Tanner and Billie stay together. I was thinking about breaking up Skylar and Remus? What do you think? Not until school starts again of course but you know... They'll both meet someone else...I don't know! REVIEW PLEASE!  
LUV YA LOTZ!  
eLmO**


	9. About To Get Interesting

* * *

CHAPTER 9

_Emili was walking down a long hallway in the middle of the night. She was in an ancient castle, dressed ready for a ball. Somehow, this hallway looked incredibly familiar to her. She knew that she had been in it before. She was wearing a beautiful, satin, pink dress that was strapless and went down to cover her gorgeous clear pink glass stillettos. It rustled as she walked and echoed off of the deserted walls. She picked it up delicatly with her white, silky gloves and looked around her nervously. She whipped around and felt her hair fall down from it's bun as she looked curiously down the hall. There was a door at the very end of the hall, it was brightly lit and she heard screams issuing from it so naturally she walked slowly towards the creepy room, ignoring the clopping noises her slippers made._

_When she finally reached the door, she noticed it was half open. She pushed it open the rest of the way and looked inside only to see Sirius laying on a table having his arms stretched._

_"I'm not telling!" he yelled to the masked figure. Emili gasped and soon regretted it as Sirius yelled out in pain. She could see his arms starting to bleed. The hooded figure looked over at her and his eyes gleamed like jewels as he smiled and let go of the stretching chains._

_"EMILI!" Sirius yelled out. "RUN! GET OUT!" The figure advanced on her and she started to run and heard him start to run and Sirius's constant screams. Suddenly her glass heels shattered and she screamed out in pain as the glass cut into her feet, falling to the ground. She looked up, crying at the man that stood before her. He smiled at her and held up a blood covered axe._

_"Hello beautiful!" he said, and took his hood off. Then raised the axe above his head and just as he was about to lower it...  
_

_

* * *

_

Emili woke up with a start to someone shaking her.

"Hey gorgeous," Sirius whispered, smiling at her and stroking her sweaty hair off of her forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah...yeah." she said, shaking her head and smiling at her husband. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came for some fun." Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sirius!" Emili said, slapping him playfully on his bare chest.

"What we are married aren't we and obviously we've done it before so..." he said trailing off and smiling at her revealing his missing tooth. She couldn't resist him when he revealed that missing tooth. Emili giggled and pulled his lips to hers. She had her arms around his neck and he was on all fours over her when his dad walked in. Emili squealed and shot out from under Sirius and Sirius smiled at his dad.

"Hey dad what's going on?" he asked, smiling at him. His dad smiled.

"Be careful you two!" he joked. "You're lucky your mother sent me to check on you instead of going herself." Orion joked, winking at Emili. Then he walked out and pointed a finger jokingly at his son.

Sirius looked at Emili and smiled.

"Close call huh?" he said.

"Yeah but I like him." Emili said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Emili said seductively pulling his lips to hers again. But once again, their making out was interrupted. This time by James.

"Dude!" Sirius said, glaring at his friend and collapsing next to Emili.

"Sorry for interrupting but Lils told me to come and get Emz because we're gonna play some games. Come on you two lovebirds." James said, walking out and motioning for them to come with him.

"We'll pick this up later," Sirius said, winking and kissing her on the lips seductively. Emili smiled and walked up in front of him. Right before they got to Lily's room, he smacked her butt and made her squeal. Then he went inside.

Emili smiled at him and shook her head, walking in to where all her friends were. Everyone was seated in a circle and Emili went up and sat in between Billie and Sirius.

"Now who's your daddy?" James asked, taking a bag out from under Lily's bed.

"Where did that come from?" Lily asked skeptically glaring at her boyfriend.

"I have my ways gorgeous," he said, winking at her and dumping all the bottles of booze out onto the floor. Everyone cheered and grabbed a cup. After everyone had a drink they all decided to play I've Never.

"Okay I'll start," Billie smiled at the group. "I've never...had sex with anything made out of plastic." Emili blushed and took a drink as did Skylar. This game was about to get very interesting.

* * *

**_well here is your update ppls sorry it took me so long but i've been so busy with my now ex-boyfriend and stuff i haven't had time but now i better get some reviews and seriously what is Sirius's mom's name?_**

**_All my luvz_**

**_eLmO_**


	10. MOM!

**Hey you guys! Sorry about how I've been lately. It has been taking me forEVER to update. But I have been gone and there has been other problems and just UH! I've been stressed out completely. Now since, I am kind of having a mean case of writers block, I am going to make this chapter mostly pointless fluffiness and humor.  
  
**

**Chapter 10**

Emili woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She sat up and squinted around in the bright sunlight, looking around at her friends. She was in her own room, laying next to Sirius. She groaned and laid back down, attempting to bury her head underneath her pillows but finding empty glass bottles underneath it. She groaned and rolled over, only succeeding in rolling off of the bed and onto the floor with a yelp.

Emili let out a frustrated sigh and hauled herself up slowly, wobbling as she stood. She stumbled her way over to the bathroom in another of Sirius's shirts. What a coincidence. She leaned over the toilet and barfed for almost 10 minutes. Just as she flushed the toilet and laid down on the floor, she heard a huge bang and people screaming.

"Owwie." Emili moaned, referring to her throbbing headache, that was starting to blur her vision.

"Oh children!" boomed a voice. Emili stumbled her way back out of the bathroom, into the room full of moaning, hung over teenagers.

"Hello Emili!" shouted Sirius's dad, Orion, waving cheerily at her. She groaned and whispered hi back, crawling back under the covers.

"Wakey wakey girls and boys!" he yelled again. Then another man, probably his friend, came in banging pots and pans around making everyone bury their heads. Sirius yelped and started yelling for them to stop. Orion and the man, Harold, stopped and smiled.

"You are lucky that your mothers are at work." Harold and Orion said, pointing to their sons. Obviously the man was James's dad but she wasn't able to tell right away due to her terrible hangover.

"Thanks dad," James mumbled, taking his head out from under his pillow. Lily sat up and winced, holding onto her head.

"You know, it really is too bad that the first time I get to meet dear sweet Lily, she is hung over and laying on top of my son," Harold chuckled. Lily's eyes widened and she looked at her boyfriend's father.

"Hi Mr. Potter," she blushed. This just made Orion and Harold boom with laughter and the teenagers begged them to stop.

"I'm off to work!" they both yelled and with that they apparated with a loud 'POP!' and were gone. Emili rolled over and snuggled into Sirius, still hidden under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her absentmindedly, and they fell asleep.

Around one'o'clock, is when they all started emerging. Not by choice of course. Remus had calmly and quietly woken up the boys but Lily was harsh. She came in from jogging, dressed in a Juicy's suit and looked at her hungover girlfriends, sprawled this way and that. She shook her head and giggled. She conjured a bucket of ice water and took turns splashing it on each of them at a time.

"Wakey wakey gurlie poos!" Lily said cheerily. Her friends glared at her and Lily threw open the curtains.

"Lils, why are you always the one that gets out of the hangover first?" Billie asked, standing up and glaring at her friend. Lily shrugged and clapped her hands.

"Alrighty up at 'em!" she giggled and jogged out of the room. The girls all moaned and after Skylar, Emili, and Billie, threw up a little, they shuffled downstairs where they found the boys. They were all seated at the counter, and were all dressed and ready, cured from their hangover, except for Sirius. He was sitting in his boxers, picking at his mac and cheese and holding onto his head, moaning.

Emili sniffed the air for a second. "What is that horrible smell?" she asked, disgusted.

"Hangover remedy," Lily replied shrugging.

"God, it is making me nauceous!" Billie mumbled. Lily poured some into cups for them and gave one to each girl.

"Now don't look at it," she warned, "Don't smell it. Just hold it to your lips, close your eyes and plug your nose, and down it." Billie, Skylar, and Emili did as they were told and just about puked after drinking it.

"Grody Lils." shivered Skylar. Emili burped and set her cup down on the table.

"I'm going to go and shower," she said, shuffling up the stairs. She walked into the room and it was stuffy and smelled like alcohol and puke. After her shower, she would get some help picking it up a bit. Emili gathered her clothes for the day, a black, layered, mini skirt, a white tank top with a black spagetti strap underneath it, and a pair of big black hoop earrings. She picked it up and grabbed a thong from her suitcase on the way to the bathroom.

The second she opened the door though, she regretted it. It smelled awfule from everyone puking in it and probably pooing in it too. So she walked across the hall to where Sirius was supposed to be staying and went into his bathroom. She breathed in his scent and smiled. There was hair products and skin products, and like tons of different scents. Emili sighed and turned on the shower water. She was suprised that when she got in, there were woman scented shampoos.

She took the shaving gel that she brought with her along with a razor and after she had washed her hair and her body, she shaved her legs. Emili sighed and took the conditioner and rubbed it all over her body, letting it sit on there for a minute. That was her secret to smooth, silky skin. Hair conditioner.

She turned off the water, after rinsing, and stuck her head out of the curtain, to grab a towel. She grabbed one and dried off, wrapping it around herself and opening the door. Still no Sirius in his room so she tiptoed over to his dresser and took his comb, then scurried back over to the bathroom, attempting to unfog the mirror. She knew how Sirius was about his comb and no one using it so she had to be careful.

Emili sighed and pulled the stray hairs out of the comb, walking over to her clothes, she bent down to pick them up and once she stood back up and turned around...There was Sirius. She screamed bloody murder for a second and then stopped, her heart racing.

"Jesus!" Sirius cried, holding his ears.

"You scared the HELL out of me," Emili screeched.

"Well I wasn't exactly prepared to find my wife, showering in my bathroom!" he said, with a slight grin. Emili sighed and put her hand over her heart, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"So Mrs. Black," he said, smirking and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her toweled waist.

"So Mr. Black," she replied giggling.

"What exactly were you doing in my shower?...Or my bathroom at all for that matter,"

"Showering." she retorted, smirking at him.

"I can see that." he said, looking her over and grinning. Emili smacked his chest playfully with her skirt.

"My bathroom smelt like puke." she whined, putting her arms around his neck. He lifted his arms and ran his fingers over her soft arms.

"How do you get so soft baby?" he asked, rubbing his face on her neck.

"That's my little secret." she giggled, flicking his nose lightly. Sirius sighed and lifted his head, kissing the tip of her nose softly. Suddenly Emili's eyes widened.

"What?" Sirius asked concerned. The door of his bathroom had been opened and she could see past her husband to his bedroom. In the window was Emili's parent's owl. She walked briskly towards the window and let the owl in, taking the envelope it dropped in her hands. She quickly tore it open and started reading.

_Emili Darling,_

_Hi sweety! I know that you are probably in Las Vegas still but I just want you to know that me and your father are cutting our little vacation short and we are coming back home soon! As in tomorrow! I want you to pay off your room and come home soon so that we can see you, or else we might be forced to come and get you! Now I know that all your friends are staying over and all of Tanner's friends are staying over and I wish to meet them all! So I will be seeing you tomorrow! I luv you darling!_

_Mom_

Emili looked up at Sirius, her eyes the size of tea saucers.

"What?" he asked apprehensively.

"We need to get home like...NOW!" she shouted, and dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She quickly dressed and then said a spell that styled her hair and put her makeup on for her and she ran, top speed, out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone was now dressed and not hungover.

"Emz what is it?" asked Billie, straining to look at her frantic friend, who was running around the house, picking their things up like a mad woman. She sat up, taking Tanner's arm off of her and looked at Emili curiously.

"What happened?" asked Lily. Emili stopped her mad franzy to stare at her friends.

"Mom wrote."

"And..." Tanner asked expectantly.

"She's coming home tomorrow morning."

The group exchanged one panicked look and jumped up, joining the franticness of gathering everything together.

Almost a whole two hours later, the group was all packed up and ready to go, Emili and Skylar were cleaning out the bedroom, emptying all the bottles that were still half full of vodka and getting rid of the empty ones. Billie and Lily were in the bathroom, disinfecting everything and flushing the toilet repeatedly, trying to be rid of the smell. Finally, they heard Lily emerging from the bathroom and Billie sprayed Lysol one last time.

"Done!" Lily smiled, still in her jogging outfit. James had told her that she looked way sexy in track suits and so she was still in hers! Billie sighed and looked at the garbage bags full of evidence that they had been drinking and partying.

"We're going to Hell," she stated. The girls all looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, in the boys's room, Sirius and the guys were discussing their girlfriends.

"Have you guys ever noticed how Emili has that annoyingly like...skin made out of silk almost?" Sirius asked, glancing at his friends. They all looked amongst themselves and nodded sort of slowly.

"How does she do that anyway?" asked Remus, throwing an empty beer bottle in a black trash bag.

"I have no idea. She won't tell me!" he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah Billie won't tell me how she gets her hair so soft and like, always perfect." Tanner said sitting down and sighing.

"Yeah how _does _she do that?" James asked, looking at the ceiling.

"You know what I don't get?" Remus said, sitting down next to Tanner. "How Skylar never ever gets zits!" he said, pointing at Sirius for exagerration (sp?).

"Good point!" Sirius said, sitting down next to Remus. "I don't think that I have ever seen Skylar with a zit. Like...Anywhere." he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Remus glared and punched him in the arm. James tied up the last garbage bag and sat down next to Sirius.

"I want to know how Lily never plucks her eyebrows like most girls do, but keeps her eyebrows so thin all the time." he said, leaning back on one arm.

"That is weird." agreed Tanner. "I see my sister plucking her eyebrows all the time." he said, laughing.

"We need to find out quite a few things about our girlfriends." Remus stated, standing up and brushing off his pants.

"Yes Moony," agreed Sirius, standing up along with the rest of his friends. "Yes we do." James had just opened his mouth to say something and then stopped as the girls burst into the room, laughing hysterically.

"Lets go," giggled Lily, jumping over to where James was and linking arms with him. Then she smiled at all her friends and skipped out of the room with her boyfriend on her arm singing, "we're going to He-e-ell!" The girls didn't know why they found that so funny but for some reason they did. Emili fell onto Tanner laughing so hard that there were tears leaking out of her eyes and the laughter was silent.

"Alright we should get you to the house." Tanner chuckled, shoving her into Sirius's arms. Sirius picked her up wedding style and walked her dowstairs and towards the fireplace but suddenly, the door burst open and a shrill voice yelled,

"SIRIUS! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Sirius gave a terriffied look towards Emili in his arms at the sound of his mother and raced down the stairs with Emili giggling the whole time. They ran at the fireplace and as they stepped in, his mother rounded the corner.

"Sirius!" she said warningly. He smiled flipped her off, turned around, and smacked Emili clean in the head. She squealed just as they started whirrling so she hung onto his neck for dear life. They all came screaming out of the fireplace, Emili with a black eye, to Tanner and Emili's parents walking through the door.

"Dear God!" exclaimed her mother.

"Mom-" she starteed. But her mother cut her off.

"Please tell me that what is on your ring finger is not actually what I think that it is."

* * *

**_So FINALLY there is the chapter 10 and I am sorry that it took me so long to update...I don't really have a lot to say so sorry bout that and i hope ya'll review so...ya. BYE!  
eLmO_**


	11. A morning with hubby, A talk with mommy

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

"Mom..I can explain.." Emili started. Her mom crossed her arms and gave her a fairly ugly, expectant look.

"Well you know that I love Sirius very much mommy!" she started, patting Sirius's chest and signaling for him to put her down. "So while we were in America we had this crazy idea..." she stopped for dramatic effect. "We got married!" she exclaimed finally. Her mom and dad's jaws dropped and her dad turned slowly to Sirius, giving him a glare of death. Sirius smiled at him half-heartedly.

"Surprise?" he guessed. Emili's dad's frown slowly faded and he started to laugh. Her mom looked at him horrified as he crumbled slowly to the ground, his laughter booming through the house. The teenagers all looked at eachother oddly and slowly chuckled with him not sure what to do.

Emili's mother's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head slowly, covering her mouth and walking swiftly and gracefully away from them. Emili's father stopped laughing and finally stood up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Congragulations!" he exclaimed, clapping Sirius on the shoulder and then starting away after his wife calling, "Eleanor!"

Emili sighed and put her face in her hands, sinking into the couch. Sirius sat down beside her, rubbing her back assuringly.

"They'll come around," he attempted to assure her. She looked up and smiled at all of her friends.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

The next morning was different. The group had been in America for a month and it was weird to be back in a normal house and Emili was nervous to see Keith. She turned over restlessly in bed, smiling to see Sirius peacefully sleeping there. His face looked so undisturbed. He was beautiful. She took this oppertunity to look him over. His gorgeous soft, black hair was falling slowly into his face. She brushed it aside lightly with her fingertips watching his perfect nose twitch cutely at the simple touch. His muscled and toned form was wrapped up in the blankets, one arm resting across her side. She smiled and traced the veins in his strong arms until she reached his shoulders. She ran her fingers down his back and then up again lightly, smiling to herself. His eyes slowly fluttered open and his electric blue eyes smiled down at her. His mouth formed into a small grin and he leaned down and put his forehead to hers contentedly.

"Good morning beautiful Mrs. Black," he whispered, staring into her eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Black," she smiled wrinkling her nose slightly in a cute way.

"I was just dreaming about you," he mumbled, looking at her as though he never wanted to let her go.

"Yeah? How was that?" she asked smiling.

"It didn't even come close to the real thing," he whispered, smiling and stroking her cheek softly with his warm hands. She shivered delightedly and kissed him softly on the lips. She leaned back tracing them with her fingers. Sirius's lips were the best she'd ever seen or kissed. They were the perfect shade of light pink, and shaped just round enough to be full. They were so soft, they felt silky. She ran her fingers across them once more until he grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips softly. Emili smiled at him, quivering delightedly.

"I love you," he whispered sincerely against her hand.

"I love you too," she whispered back, and snuggled back into him for a few more minutes of peace. About five minutes passed when Emili let her self control win out, and sat up. Sirius groaned, and grabbed onto her arm trying to pull her back down to lay with him but she put her hand on top of his arm and shook her head.

"Wake up, we have a long day ahead of us," she sighed, throwing the covers off of her and standing up. She walked around to Sirius's side of the bed and yanked the covers off of him, and pulled him up to stand with her.

"What? Why can't I sleep?" he asked slightly annoyed, looking more tired than anything. Emili smiled at how cute he was and pulled him close to her, whispering in his ear.

"Do you wanna take a shower with me?" she asked somewhat seductively. Sirius immediatly bounced over to her bathroom and she laughed, following him in.

An hour later, Sirius and Emili emerged from her bathroom, laughing, and flirting. Sirius hugged her around the waist and kissed her behind the ear when Emili suddenly went stiff and looked at her mother sitting on the bed, looking annoyed.

"Sirius if you dont mind returning to your own room and getting dressed so that I can speak to my daughter for a moment?" Eleanor looked at Sirius in his towel and touseled wet hair disapprovingly.

"Yes ma'am," he said quickly kissing Emili on the mouth and bounding out of the room, holding onto his towel. Emili's mom waited until she heard the door across the hall close before she stood and walked over to Emili's door, closing it softly and leaning against it for a moment. Then she turned to her pajama clad wet haired daughter and just looked at her for a minute.

"Mom-" started Emili but Eleanor lifted a hand signaling for her to be quiet. She crossed the room cautiously and sat down on the bed. For the first time, Emili noticed her mother's expression. She looked somewhat scared sitting on the bed in her white dress pants and her white lace trimmed top and blue denim jacket. Her ankles were crossed in her high black stilletto boots and she kept fidgeting with her blonde wavy hair pulled into a short ponytail high on her head. She noticed the laugh lines and slight wrinkles on her aging mother's face and she suddenly felt guilty.

"Come sit down Emi, we need to talk." she said, patting the bed beside her. Emili sat down next to her mother worried about the talk that was surely on its way.

"I'm sorry mom," Emili choked out, tears filling her eyes. Her mother looked up shocked.

"Oh hunny! Don't cry!" she exclaimed hugging her daughter tightly.

"I understand if you're mad at me mom," Emili started, pulling back and wiping her eyes. "But I truly do love Sirius and I honestly think that this was a good thing that happened to us."

"Emili I am mad mind you," she scolded, tucking some of her daughter's hair behind her ears. "But more I am just disappointed. I love weddings and you know I do. And it just hurts me that I wasn't part of one of the most exciting, eventful days of your life. I always wanted to help plan your wedding and pick out your dress and talk to you... I didn't even know..." her mother started but got choked up. "I didn't even know you liked Sirius let alone loved him and wanted to spend the rest of your life with him!" A tear escaped her mother's eye and Emili started to tear up as well.

"I'm sorry mom, it was a spur of the moment thing and at first we thought about not even staying together but...I just...I love him so much mom that I don't know what I would even do without him! I think I would just die!" she said, starting to sob at the thought of it. So there Emili and her mother sat, crying and hugging until finally her mother pulled away

"Well as long as you know this is what you want," she said, looking intently into Emili's eyes to be sure she was telling the truth.

"Yes. One hundred percent this is what I want. And it's my last year of Hogwarts and I think that after I'm done with this year, we can do what you've always wanted and me and Sirius can renew our vows or get remarried or whatever and you can help me the plan the wedding that we both have always wanted!" she said, excited now, sqeezing her mom's hand. Eleanor squealed much like a little girl.

"That sounds good dear. My...How you've grown up. Seventeen, married...I'm so proud of you Emi." she said. With one last smile and a sqeez of the hand she stood up and left the room. Emili smiled to herself and slowly stood up, picking out clothes and walking into the bathroom to finish getting ready.


End file.
